Alien ga Kill
by Khyzaru
Summary: An accident that happened while Ben fought against Psyphon and his gang, sends him to an alternative dimension, in that dimension Ben will know an empire, and will meet those who want to destroy the empire and also know those who want to preserve the empire.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

~~Alien Ga Kill~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10 belongs to man of action and cartoon network.

And

I do not own Akame Ga Kill, Akame Ga Kill belongs to square ENIX.

Note: This is a fanfiction, written by fan for another fans, this fic is not for profit.

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **Plumber headquarter.**

Ben Tennyson, the savior of the universe, the omnitrix owner, the walking disas… cough… cough, the most powerful creature of the galaxy, right now he was sitting in a chair while looking at the monitors of the security cameras with a bored expression on his face.

Ben is now 18, he has grown a bit in the last two years after the defeat of Maltruant. Ben has changed his clothes. Now he wears a black leather jacket, this jacket have a two horizontal green stripes one on each side in the chest region. Underneath a green t-shirt with a black vertical stripe in the center, jeans and all-stars tennis in green and black colors. on the back of the jacket there has one green circle with a 10 written with black letters in the center of the circle.

'' Oh man, this is so boring.'' Ben complained.

This night is the Ben rotation to guard the prison of the plumber headquarters. The plumber headquarters has been in orbit since Kundo tried to infected all plumber bases in the universe with a computer virus. The virus would make the self-destruct mechanism of all bases activate , thereby causing the destruction of all plumbers in the universe, but luckily Rook, Ben and Robucket defeated kundo and prevented this from happening.

'' You just jealous? '' Rook Taunted, Rook has talking by the communicator of the plumber badge.

Rook had not changed in the last two years. He still wore the same blue proto-armor, with his proto-weapon on his left shoulder.

Rook was in undertown, in the middle of a shootout between the plumbers and the psyphon gang.

'' Yeah, obvious I am.'' Ben retorted, '' Guard the prisioners it sucks.'' Ben yelled with angry.

'' Well someone has to do it.'' Rook said.

'' Why me?'' Ben asked angrily.

'' Because it´s your turn.'' Rook replied with funny slime.

'' You're loving this, huh?'' Ben questioned with a sullen expression in your face.

'' Who knows?'' Rook replied with sarcasm.

'' haha very funny.'' Ben said ironically.

Rook was hiding behind a wooden box to protect himself from the blaster shots that came from members of the Psyphon gang.

'' Ben I need turn off the communicator.'' Said Rook before turn off the communicator.

After the turn off the communicator Rook jumped on the wooden box and he turned his proto-weapon into a bow and fired three arrows simultaneously that hit three members of the Psyphon gang: one pickaxe alien, Tummyhead and Sweet-Eels.

When rook landed on the ground, the other members of the gang began firing toward him, he then turned his proto-weapon into a shield and defended himself from the blaster shots.

Ben yawned , he felt rather bored, but suddenly the alarm sound begins to ring, this caught Ben's attention, he looks at the control panel and finds that the alarm was activated in the deposit.

'' It seems that something triggered the alarm in the deposit.'' Ben verified.

Ben walked to the elevator, he got into the elevator and clicked the button on the floor of the deposit.

'' It's better I take a look at the deposit.'' Ben said.

The elevator went down to the floor of the deposit, after the elevator door opened, Ben got out of the elevator and walked to the Ben arrived at the warehouse, he could hear some voices talking to each other.

'' Finally we got into the deposit of plumbers headquarters, all thanks to the teleporter I bought.'' Psyphon boasted.

'' Well said boss. Cluck'' Liam said while making chicken noises.

'' Thunder Pig liked the boss's plan a lot.'' Thunderpig said.

'' So where is that thing we came to steal boss?'' Bubble Helmet asked.

'' Speak lower, they still must have plumbers here at headquarters.'' Gorvan Complained.

' _Is Psyphon, Liam, Thunderpig, Govarn and Bubble Helmet, what are they doing here?'_ Ben asked himself mentally.

'' No reason to worry, I ordered the rest of the gang to create a huge mess in the undertown, to attract the attention of the plumbers, now at the headquarter should be no strong plumbers, So we can steal the mechardise and get out with my new teleporter.'' Psyphon told his plan to his henchmen.

Psyphon took an orange rectangular metal box out of his pocket with a large red button on its surface, on the side of the red button was an LCD screen and a small keyboard with several buttons.

'' This is my new techadon teleporter.'' Psyphon said he said as he pointed to the box in his right hand. '' I bought it from Inspector 13, and it cost me many taydens.'' Psyphon commented.

'' So… Cluck What did we come to steal anyway? Cluck'' Liam asked.

Psyphon turned to Liam and grabbed him by the collar. Psyphon had a furious look on his eyes.

'' We came here to steal the sub energy, you idiot, as you may have forgotten, I'd said our goal to 20 minutes ago, because I only get stupid Henchmen to work for me?'' Psyphon said as he rattled Liam angrily.

'' So what is this sub-energy?'' Thunderpig asked confuse.

'' Ahhhh I don´t belive this, How stupid can you be?'' Psyphon aksked exhausted

'' The sub-energy is a energy source with a power 20 times higher than the sun, in the past the plumbers received the sub-energy as a reward from a group of aliens as gratitude for having defeated a dangerous criminal.'' Psyphon explained.

'' But the sub-energy was destroyed 8 years ago by tennyson.'' Psyphon said.

'' So what are we doing here? If the energy was destroyed then we have nothing to do here.'' Gorvan said angrily.

'' Don't interrupt me you dumbass, let me finish to speak. Two years ago the plumbers received a new sub-energy, the same aliens wanted to thank Tennyson for having prevented that Chronosapien from altering the beginning of the universe.'' Psyphon replied on edge.

'' why didn't you say it before?'' Gorvan asked.

'' I would have spoken, if you did not stay interrupting me.'' Psyphon cried out with angry

'' Sorry.'' Gorvan replied embarassed.

'' Okay, If none of the fools has any more idiocy to speak , let's steal the sub energy and get out of here.'' Psyphon ordered.

' _that's it, I've heard enough,It's hero time.'_ Ben said mentally.

Ben start to spinning the dial of Omnitrix, when you found the icon of the desired alie, he slams the dial, the Ben body was covered by a green light, he turns into a black alien with two antennae on top of his head, a green stripe in the center of his body, and gold screws on his arms and shoulders, the dial of Omnitrix is in your chest.

'' **Feedback.''** Ben cried, Ben stretched his arms forward and the plugs from the tip of his fingers he fired an eletricity beam toward the Bubblue Helmet.

The green light of the transformation of ben caught the attention of the five creatures in that deposit.

'' Whats is t…'' The Bubblue Helmet was talking when he was hit by a eletricity beam in his chest, the beam sending the bubble helmet flying until the wall of the deposit, his body collides with the wall and then falls unconscious on the floor.

'' **One fool is down, Who is next?.''** Ben said confidently.

'' Tennyson? '' Psyphon yelled, shocked.

'' Why are you here? Why you're not with the other plumbers in the undertown fighting against the rest of my subordinates?'' Psyphon questioned frustrated, the fact that Ben was at the Headquarter did not please him.

'' **Why am I here?** **I'm here to kick your asses, Duh!''** Ben replied with a funny smile in your face.

' _I thought about contacting the others, but Rook was enjoying the fun without me, to get revenge, i´ll finish this alone and_ _I'll take all the fun for me.'_ Thought ben maliciously.

'' Finishim him, while I look for the sub energy.'' Psyphon commanded.

'' Talks is cheap.'' Gorvan complained.

Gorvan suddenly leapt forward and reared back his two right fists to throw punches trying to hit ben, but Ben was faster and jumped back to avoid the punches.

Ben pointed his two antennas towards Gorvan and fired an electric beam, the electric beam hit Gorvan and electrocuted him with several volts, Gorvan gave a cry of pain and got to his knees with his body covered in smoke.

Liam was running towards Feedback on the right side.

'' Cluck You gonna pay for that Tennyson Cluck.'' Liam yelled and jumped toward Feedback.

Thunderpig was running towards Feedback too, but on the left side.

'' You are ate my father with lettuce and tomato on a wheat roll, prepare to die.'' Thunderpig screamed and jumped toward Feedback too.

Feedback pointed the tip of his fingers to the ground, then he projected energy against the ground making him be propelled up, getting out of the way of the two that would attack him.

Thunderpig and Liam then collide their heads in the air, then they both fell on their backs to the ground.

'' **That would have stirred their neurons, if they had any. haha''** Ben sneered.

Gorvan still haven't fully recovered from the last attack, he was still stunned, nd flew towards Gorvan, he landed on Gorvan, Knocking him down on the floor and standing on his body.

'' **This is going to be shocking.''** Ben said.

Ben put the plugs of his fingertips on Gorvan's chest, Ben then used his electricity to electrocute Gorvan, Gorvan gave a grunt of pain before being completely knocked out.

Ben leaves Gorvan and looks at his body full of burns caused by electricity and covered in smoke.

Ben turned toward Thunderpig and Liam, they were already standing, then he smiled with satisfaction.

'' **All fun is mine.''** Ben said.

Psyphon was searching for the sub energy inside the deposit while his henchmen fought against Ben.

Until he saw it well in the background the deposit a glass ball floats enveloped by a force field of cylindrical form, inside the glass ball were two rods in upright position, one below and one above and in the center of the two rods was a yellow energy sphere.

'' Finally I found it, the sub energy.'' Psyphon celebrated.

Psyphon approached the force field, just like the old mount rushmore, it could only be disabled with the use of two keys hidden in different places.

'' Even if I do not have the keys, crossing that force field will not be a problem for me.'' Psyphon said presumptuously.

He got from his pocket an orange cylindrical object, the object had four inches tall and had a red button at its underside.

Psyphon pressed the button, then at the upper end of the cylinder appeared a red blade laser.

'' The techadon blade laser, this blade has the ability concentrate all its power in a unique point, thus being able to cut even fields of force.'' Psyphon explained.

Psyphon tries to cross the force field with the blade, when the blade crosses the force field he gives a victorious smile.

'' This blade was very expensive, but worth every penny.'' Psyphon commented.

'' Thunder, thunder, Thunderpig…'' Thunderpig screamed as he spun his energy flail in the air. '' Hoooooo.'' Thunderpig sended the metal ball with thorns that stay on the tip of flail in the Feedback direction.

Ben easily get deflected from the metal ball then grabbed the chain from the flail, Ben then with his plugs at the tips of his fingers sent energy through the chain to the Thunderpig, when the electricity hit him, he was electrocuted, Thunderpig gave a cry of agony , Before falling to the floor unconscious with his body bruised and covered with smoke.

'' Cluck I gonna beat you Tennyson Cluck.'' Liam said before retreating his fist back and trying to hit a punch in Ben, Ben then crossed his arms in front of his chest to form an X blocking Liam's punch.

'' **I doubt it very much.''** Ben teased with a confident smile on his lips.

Liam tries to hit a kick in Ben's head, Ben bends down to deflect the kick and with his antennae hits Liam's eyes, Liam grunts then retreats two steps while rubbing his eyes.

Ben takes advantage of the moment of distraction, and grabs Liam with both his arms and raises him above his head, Ben fires from the plugs at his fingers two bursts of electricity that send Liam flying to the roof of the deposit, after for courtesy to gravity, Liam falls on the floor of the deposit unconscious.

'' **Now it's time to beat the Psyphon.''** Ben spoke and then ran to look for the Psyphon.

When Ben got to where Psyphon was he had already made a hole in the force field enough for a person to pass through him.

'' **Stop with it now Psyphon!''** Ben Cried.

Psyphon turned to face Ben.

'' Why do not you try to stop me, Tennyson?'' Psyphon provoked.

Psyphon held the blade laser with his right hand and the teleporter with his left hand, he then turned to the glass ball that contained the sub energy, Psyphon was going to cut the glass with the laser blade and take the sub energy.

Ben ran toward Psyphon but realized he would not make it in time, so he had an idea, if it was the time he needed, he had the right guy to get it, Ben hit the Omnitrix dial on his chest, his body was covered by a green light, so when the light dissipated in the place of Feedback was a robot-looking alien, with its bronze skin, black stripes and a piece of green circular glass on his chest that showed gears inside his body, the Omnitrix dial was on his chest.

'' **Clockwork.''** Ben yelled.

The gear on top of the clockwork's head began to spin, so time was frozen, Ben was the only one who could move, he ran until Psyphon grabbed him and threw him away from the sub energy, so the gear on Clockwork's head stopped to spin and the time has returned to normal.

Psyphon then realized that he was flying through the air, until he fell back on the ground and gave a groan of discomfort.

'' What happened?'' Psyphon questioned.

He looked in the direction of Ben and saw that he had turned into a Chronosapian, so he understood what had happened, Ben had used the temporal powers of his Chronosapian form to prevent him from catching the sub energy.

'' Damn you, Tennyson.'' Psyphon Yelled.

'' **Now I'm going to end this teleporter so you can not get away.''** Ben said.

Ben stretched his right arm forward and fired a temporal beam to the teleporter on Psyphon's left hand, but when the green beam hit the device instead of aging and turning to dust it started to glow, so it exploded releasing a wave of energy Which covered the whole room, when the wave dissipated, Ben and Psyphon were gone.

* * *

Rook jumped in the direction of a Piscciss Volann, he stretched his leg and hit a kick in the head of the alien, the alien fell to the floor knocked out.

Rook turned to the other plumbers and realized that all the members of the gang had already been defeated.

'' I think we're done here.'' Rook commented.

'' Yes we done it.'' Magister Patelliday said.

'' Let's go back to the headquarter.'' Max Tennyson ordered.

The others nodded, Magister Patelliday pressed the button and activated the teleporter of the plumber the headquarter, all the plumber and the handcuffed prisoners were teleported to the plumber headquarter.

Rook glanced toward the monitors, and saw that Ben was not there.

'' Where's Ben?'' Rook asked with preocupation.

They all turned and saw that Ben had disappeared.

'' I don't belive this, that boy left his post because he was bored and left without telling anyone.'' Max said with angry.

Rook walked over to the monitors and read what was written on one of them.

'' Its says here that the alarm was triggered in the deposit.'' Rook said.

'' Ben must have gone to check on what was happening.'' Magister Patelliday suggested.

'' So let's deposit it and find out what's going on.'' Max ordered.

Everyone took the elevator and went down to the floor of the deposit, when they arrived at the deposit, they saw Liam, Thunderpig, Bubble Helmet and Gorvan fainted on the floor.

Everyone looks for the deposit, but found no sign of Ben's presence.

'' Ben, Where are you?'' Max cried with despair.

Continue…

Next chapter: In another dimesion.


	2. Chapter 2: In another dimension

Chapter 2: In another dimension

Ben opened his eyes. He looked around and realized that he was no longer in the Plumber Headquarter, Ben was in a forest, it was very dark, the only source of light was the full moon.

Ben was still in the form of Clockwork, so he hit the Omnitrix dial, his body was covered by a green light and he returned to his human form.

'' Where the hell am I?' Ben asked.

Ben can not recognize where he was until he remembered Psyphon and that he wanted to steal the sub-energy, he tried to contact Rook with the Omnitrix communicator, but his communicator could not connect with anyone.

'' How strange it was for me to be able to communicate with them from anywhere on earth.'' Ben said confused.

Ben then began to think about what had happened, he concluded that Clockwork's temporal beam created a reaction with the techadon teleporter.

That wave of energy must have sent him somewhere and Psyphon must have been hit and teleported, Ben started searching the forest but found no sign of Psyphon.

' _Has he been teleported for another place?'_ Ben questioned mentally.

Ben was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a shot. He turned to the direction the sound came, and began to run.

'' Is any crime happening? I think of Psiphon later, first I'll check what's going on here.'' Ben spoke as he ran.

Ben ran until he arrived in a clearing in the forest, so he can hear two voices talking, one voice being an adult man and the second being ayoung girl.

'' My lady over here hurry!'' The guard asked.

The guard was dressed in a sort of white suit with a high collar that covered his whole body, his uniform had black high boots and black gloves that covered his entire forearm. The front of the suit was black with several buttons and a zipper in the middle, and at last he wore a metal helmet that covered the top of his head, the helmet was white on the front and black on the back, He had an eye-display and carried an assault rifle on his back.

'' What´s happening?'' A blonde young girl questioned.

She wore a long sleeve white shirt with a blue bow tied at the collar under a blue dress with a black midsection. She wore it with white boots. She also had big blue eyes. She had short length blonde hair with a fluffy, blue hair accessory.

'' Just go to the far-off shed for now! It´ll be safe over there!'' The guard ordered firmly.

''Hey you guys, what's going on here? I heard the sound of a gunshot. "Ben said breathlessly from the yards he'd run until he got there.

'' Who are you? Are you a member of the Night Raid? Did you come to try to kill us? '' The Guard asked angrily as he aimed his rifle at Ben.

'' Ohh, Calm Dawn, I do not want to hurt anyone, and I do not know anything about any Night Raid, like I said I heard the sound of a shot and came here to see if there were people needing my help. '' Ben said nervously as he placed his arms around his body in a defensive position.

The guard lowered his gun, he did not notice any sign of a lie in Ben's words.

Ben looked at the blonde girl and can see that she was very scared.

"If you're telling the truth, there's a group of killers called Night Raid who want to kill us, if you want to help us, help me protect Miss Aria." The Guard begged.

'' Okay, and where are these killers?'' Ben questioned.

Before the guard could respond, a long-haired girl landed a few feet behind Ben. This girl was thin and shorter than Ben, she wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves and at last she wore a long dark coat.

'' One is behind you.'' The guard answered.

'' Thanks, Captain Obvious.'' Ben retorted sarcastically.

Ben looked at the girl with black hair and red eyes and thought she was very pretty, but he could not lower his guard, his hero instincts said she was dangerous. Ben noticed that she carried a katana with a red hilt.

Ben slid the omnitrix faceplate backward thus revealing the nucleus of the omnitrix, But before Ben could select a shape and turn the long black-haired girl ran toward Ben.

'' Not a Target.'' The girl said calmly.

The girl then hopped and landed with both feet on Ben's head, Ben only had time to give a surprised groan before the girl used Ben's Head like a trampoline to jump toward the guard and the blonde girl.

The long-haired girl landed behind Ben and started looking at the Guard.

'' Fuck! She's coming over here!'' The guard yelled with angry.

The guard took out his rifle and started firing toward the girl with the katana.

The girl at high speed moved towards the guard in zigzag, deflecting from all the shots.

'' Target…''

When she managed to undo the distance between her and the guard, with a horizontal blow with her katana, she cut the guard in half around her waist, then the two parts of the guard's body fell to the floor and the ground was covered in blood.

''… Eliminate.'' The girl with a katana said.

Aria then scared by the scene that she had just seen, stumbled and fell back, she fell sitting on the floor.

'' Eliminate''. The girl with long black hair approaches Aria she raises her katana preparing to give a fatal blow.

But then a strong green light catches her attention, she turns to see the source of that light, but she sees a huge crystal fist coming without her direction, so she jumps back to avoid the blow.

'' **Chromastone.''** Said the creature with the body made of crystal.

Ben had become an alien whose body was made of a silicon made of an extremely durable crystal, his body is usually purple with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also wears six fragments of magenta on his back, two on his chest and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face is composed of a mouth and a large green eye in the center. The Omnitrix dial is located on your chest.

Aria and the dark haired girl widened their eyes, surprises with the transformation that the boy with brown hair performed.

'' **I'm gonna beat you, murderer.''** Ben shouted with hatred.

' _Did that kid turn into a kind of danger beast?_ _Is there any Teigu with this kind of ability?'_ The black-haired girl thought.

Ben stood between Aria and the girl with black hair, Aria who had already got up looked at all this with disbelief, first his house was attacked by assassins, second to appeared an unknown boy and at last this boy turned into a crystal creature.

'' You are not target, there´s no need to kill you.'' Said the girl with black hair calmly.

'' **But you're planning to kill this girl right?''** Ben asked riled up.

'' Uh huh. '' The girl nodded positively.

'' **What kind of response was that?''** Ben yelled.

'' I'll kill you if you get in the way. You know.'' The girl warned.

'' **0ooh! I'm so scared.''** Ben mocked.

'' then I'll eliminate.'' The girl announced calmly.

'' **You gonna tried.''** Ben said.

While Ben and the girl with long black hair were arguing, another blonde girl was approaching, she had long hair and lion ears. She was wearing a revealing suit with a black tube top, pants, boots, and a scarf around her neck.

She looks in the direction of the girl with black hair with surprised expression.

'' That´s rare for Akame, she hasn't finished them off yet.'' Said the blond girl with lion ears, finally revealing the name of the girl with black hair.

'' Wait Huh?'' The blonde girls questioned, her eyes widened when she saw a crystal creature standing between Akame and the daughter of that rich family who was the target of this night.

'' What is that? A danger beast? Why is there a danger beast here?'' The blonde girl asked confused.

' _I cannot leave these murderers unpunished.'_ Ben thought.

'' **It's hero time.''** Ben shouts his catchphrase, then they both started to run towards each other, Ben retracted his right fist as she threw a punch in the direction of Akame, but she was faster and bent down to avoid punching, then with her Katana Akame tries to stab Ben in the chest but to his surprise the tip of his sword can not penetrate the body made of crystal of Chromastone.

Ben again recovers his right fist and tries to hit another punch in Akame, but again she was faster and jumped back to avoid another blow of Ben.

' _She´s fast.'_ Ben concluded mentally.

' _His body is very hard. My Murasame cannot cut him.'_ Akame meditated.

Ben then stretches both arms in the direction of Akame and fires an ultraviolet beam in his direction, Akame's eyes widened as she saw the ultraviolet beam coming toward her, but thanks to her good reflexes at the last moment she managed to jump up and avoid the beam of energy.

'' Energy beam?'' The blonde girl with the lion's ears asked quite surprisingly.

Ben then began to fly towards Akame, Akame was still in the air.

' Besides to firing energy beams he can fly too?' Akame thought in surprise.

Ben reached Akame quickly, then he withdrew his right fist again and threw a punch at Akame, Akame could see the blow coming but as it was in the air there was no place for him to gain momentum, she could not dodge the blow, so she used Murasame's blade to block Ben's fist.

But to Akame's surprise the blow was far more potent than expected, Chromastone's over-human strength sent Akame flying to the ground as his body hit the ground and formed a small crater and made a smoke curtain.

Akame spat some saliva as his body hit the floor.

' _This guy is very tough, I thought that Akame could beat him alone, but it seems that I was wrong.'_ The blond girl with the lion's ears then started to run towards where the fight was going.

Akame had not yet gotten up, she was feeling pain all over her body, she is quick, strong and skillful, but because of her small, lean body, physical toughness was never her strongest point.

But she did not have time to waste feeling the pain, she noticed a shadow covering her body, then looked up and saw the crystal creature flying towards her, she then threw herself aside and gave a somersault to deflect the blow, Ben then Continued his way to the ground, when his feet hit the ground formed a large crater and again made a smoke curtain.

'' **What's wrong? Didn't you say you were going to kill me?''** Ben provoked.

Akame steps into the fighting position, wielding the Murasame, Ben stretched both arms toward Akame and his fists were covered by an ultraviolet energy.

But before they could resume their fight, the blonde girl with the lion's ears settled between them.

'' **Who are you?''** Ben asked surprised, he does not wait another person appears so suddenly, will be another enemy? And she possessed lion's ears, which left Ben very perplexed.

'' Leone.'' Akame called the blonde girl by the name, also surprised.

'' Hold up, crystal guy'' Leone asked.

'' **Wait? That girl killed a guy and now she's trying to kill that innocent girl, why should I wait? You are friends?''** Ben questioned angrily.

'' What are you doing Leone?'' Akame asked.

''Do not complain Akame, you know he's the worst kind of adversary for your Murasame.'' Leone stated.

Leone turned to Ben.

Ben looked her up and down, another sexy girl, he looked at her big breasts and if he was in human form he would probably be flushed now.

'' You told us not to kill an innocent girl.'' Leone said.

'' **Of course I said, I'm a superhero, I protect innocent people.''** Ben relied.

Leone then walked toward the storeroom, when Aria noticed where Leone was going she started to sweat cold, Leone stopped right in front of the warehouse door.

Then she kicked the door that broke the lock and broke into the warehouse door.

'' But can you still say that after seeing this?'' Leone questioned.

Leone stepped inside the warehouse, she turned to Ben.

'' Take a Look, this is the darkness capital.'' Leone demanded.

Ben was reluctant, but decided to do as she was told, he walked into the warehouse when he came in and took a look at what was inside, his eyes immediately widened and his mouth was wide open.

'' **What is this?''** Ben asked horrified.

Inside the warehouse were several torture instruments, several mutilated corpses hanging from their arms by ropes, the floor was all covered with blood and mutilated pieces of people.

'' They lure unidentified people who came from the country with their sweets words and subject them to their hobby of torture and toy with them until they die.'' Leon explained to Ben.

Ben then saw that between the dead bodies there was a pretty young girl, she had straight black hair and a flower in her hair, he fell to his knees on the floor, he could not believe even teenagers had been tortured and murdered, he was not accustomed With that level of violence, Ben then began to feel nauseous and willing to vomit.

Then the Omnitrix started whistling and Chromastone's body was covered by a green light as it dissipated instead of the crystal creature Ben was on his knees and with a terrified expression on his face. Ben could no longer hold himself and began to vomit.

'' Wait, that crystal creature was a lad?'' Leone asked surprise. Leone was confused, she could not understand how a boy could turn into a creature made of crystal and that has power to fly and fire energy beams.

Aria then tried to seize the moment to escape, but Leone realized her attempt to escape and quickly grabbed the back of her collar to stop her from running away.

'' Nuh uh, you're not getting off the hook by running away, little lady.'' Leone said with a dark look.

'' The people of this house did this?'' Ben asked after he had stopped vomiting, he cleaned the vomit pouring from his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

'' That´s right, the guards were keeping quiet about it so they´re similarly guilty.'' Leone answered.

'' It´s a lie! I didn't know there was a place like this!'' Aria spoke in fear as he turned to Ben.

'' Are you going to believe me, the innocent girl, or these killers?'' Aria questioned afraid.

'' It's… a… lie.'' Ben could hear a weak voice, he turned to see the owner of that voice and saw a boy with black hair spiked with a white bandana on his forehead and he was naked with his body full of bruises.

'' My name is Ieyasu, that girl invited my friend Sayo and me and after we ate, we lost consciousness, and we were here when we came to.'' Ieyasu said with angry, he did not want to let that girl get away with it.

'' th... that girl... she tortured my friend to death...!'' Ieyasu yelled, falling tears from his eyes as he looked at Aria with hatred.

''What's so wrong?'' Aria suddenly screamed.

She elbowed Leone's arm and managed to let go, then turned to Ben with a sad expression.

'' You're just worthless hicks from the country, right? The same as cattle!'' Aria screamed with hatred, her expression now more like a demon.

'' I should be free to treat them however I want!'' She spoke in a rather cruel tone, she did not even look like a human.

'' Besides that girl was so impertinent for having such straight hair for a farm animal.'' Aria said. Venom dripping from her words.

'' Even though I'm troubled with such unruly hair, that´s why I agonized her so meticulously!''

Ben looked terrified at Aria as she spoke without stopping all those words full of cruelties, he could not believe how her personality had changed, from an ordinary and frightened girl to a sadistic demon.

'' In fact, she should be grateful I took such good care of her!'' Aria yelled angrily.

'' A family of sadists that takes the guise of Samaritans, sorry for getting in your way, Akame.'' Leone said disgusted.

'' Wait.'' Ben asked.

'' Don't tell me… are you trying to defend her?'' Leone questioned in disbelief.

Ben got up and turned toward Leone.

'' Why do not you give it to the police? Do you really need to kill it?'' Ben questioned he still had not fully recovered from the shock.

'' That would be useless, she is rich, she would only have to bribe the authorities that she would go unpunished, that is how things work here in this empire.'' Leone replied.

'' This empire?'' Ben questioned confuse.

'' Yes, empire, do not you know the empire? Impossible all know this empire even to foreigners.'' Leone asked, shocked.

Ben then finally concluded that he had actually been sent to another dimension.

'' Actually I'm not of that dimension.'' Ben replied.

Leone and Akame looked at Ben confused, what did he mean by that? Aria then noticing the distraction of everyone, turned around and started to run away, everyone immediately realized her escape.

'' Dammit, She still did not give up running away.'' Leone said while grinding his teeth.

Akame then quickly began to chase Aria and for being faster he reached it quickly.

'' Wait, do not do this, "Ben said as he stretched his arm in the direction of akame.

But Akame ignored him and with his Murasame made a diagonal cut on the back of Aria, Aria then gave a Cress of pain as much blood sneezed from his back, Aria's body falls to the ground and the wound made by Murasame begins to leave several Black marks that covered the whole body of Aria that was now dead.

'' That felt great.'' Ieyasu celebrated with a weak laugh, But then suddenly he began to vomit blood.

'' Hack.''

Ben saw that Ieyasu was bad, so he ran to the cage where he was being held.

'' What's wrong with you guy?'' Ben asked desperate.

''It´s last stages of lubora disease, the mistress here enjoyed putting people on drugs and writing how they were doing in a diary.'' Akame explained for Ben.

Ben then slid the cover of the Omnitrix back, the core of the Omnitrix was on display, then Ben hit the Omnitrix's core, his body was covered by a green light and in Ben's place, there was an alien with the body done bright yellow inner magma covered by a dark red rocks, his feet had only two fingers and his head was covered with flames.

'' **Heatblast.''** Ben yelled.

Akame and Leone choked on surprises, with the new transformation of that mysterious lad.

Heatblast then approached the bars of Ieyasu's cage, he placed his right palm on one of the bars, and then his hand made of fire began to shine more intensely, so the iron bars of the cage melted instantly.

' _First he turns into a crystal creature, now he turns into a fire creature, who is this guy? ' Akame_ thought in surprise.

Ben then grabbed Ieyasu in the arms and pulled him out of the Cage.

 **'' Hold on, guy, I'll go and get help for you. ''** Ben promised.

'' He can´t be saved anymore.'' Akame said.

Ben's eyes widened when he heard what Akame said.

"I'm sorry, man, but it seems like it's the end for me." Ieyasu smiled, "It's a shame, you look like a nice guy, and we could have been good friends." Ieyasu said cheerfully.

'' My friend Sayo, she did not submit that fucking girl, even to the very end it was so cool ... so for my death, this Ieyasu-sama here will also. '' Ieyasu boasted.

'' **Try not to talk too much.''** Ben asked, even though it was useless.

'' Before I die, could you tell me your name?'' Ieyasu asked.

 **"My name is Benjamin Tennyson, but I'd rather be called Ben."** Ben said with a sad look.

"Goodbye Ben was good to meet you." Ieyasu said before he died.

Ben then placed Ieyasu's body gently on the floor.

'' What´s wrong with this world?'' Ben asked in a sad voice.

Akame looked pityingly at Ben.

Ben then tapped the Omnitrix's dial, I body was covered again by a green light and it returned to its human form.

Leone then walked over to Ben and started pulling him through the back of his collar.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked in surprise as Leone started to drag him away.

'' Why do you want to take it with us?'' Akame asked for Leone.

'' It is not obvious? I want to know more about this kid's transformation skills, do not you?'' Leone questioned.

Akame paused a moment to think, then simply nodded and started to walk on Leone's side.

'' Lemme go! I have to dig their graves.'' Ben demanded.

'' Ah, I´ll bring their bodies to the hideout later, so don´t worry.'' Leone replied calmly.

'' What?'' Ben asked in disbelief.

But Leone simply ignored him and continued to drag him away.

' _It seems that I was teleported to a very insane dimension.'_ Ben mentally concluded with fear.

Continue…

Thanks everyone who read the first chapter of my fanfic and liked it.

Now I will respond to the reviews.

Rexfan1333: Thank you for enjoying my story, but Ben will be paired with more than one female character.

Kamencolin: Thanks for the review, and I hope I can make this fanfic very interesting for you and for everyone.

Thanks to all who have read.

Next chapter: Chapter 3: Meeting the Night Raid.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Night Raid

~~Alien Ga Kill~~

Responding to reviews:

Ultimate Kuuga: I decided to remove Tatsumi from the plot, Ben will be replacing him in the story, because for me that's better, because Ben will perform most of the fights that Tatsumi participates, if I put Tatsumi in the story he kind of out of the story, So I chose to remove it, but it's not because I hate the character, Tatsumi is one of my favorite characters from Akame ga Kill.

Rexfan1333: About who will die and who will survive, this I will not reveal yet. .

Thanks to everyone who has read the first two chapters.

Chapter 3: Meeting the Night Raid.

 **Night Raid Base**

Ben was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room where the Night Raid held its meetings, around it were six people.

On her left side this Leone, the blond girl he had known a few hours ago, was different, now her hair was shorter and her ears and hands had returned to normal.

On his right side was a muscular young man with blue eyes and black hair, he wore a pompadour hairstyle. He was using a black shirt with green shoulders, chest armor and white pants with black boots. His name is Bulat. He like that with Leone is propped up on the wall with his arms crossed.

Behind Ben was four people standing, on the left end was a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She wore glasses and had a scar on her right cheek. Her name is Sheele.

She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head, although on occasion it is free-flowing. She has big pink eyes and wears a pink outfit. Her name is Mine.

On the right side of Mine was a young man with shoulder-length green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. His name is Lubbock.

And at last beside Lubbock was Akame.

'' Now that we're all back to base, Leone can you tell us why you brought this guy with us?'' Mine questioned Leone angrily.

Ben mentally wondered how he'd gotten there, so the memories of a few hours ago started to come back to his mind.

-Flashback-

Leone was holding Ben in his lap as he walked with Akame by his side, they both jumped on the roof of the Aria Family mansion, at the top of the house were three people waiting for them and they were standing on wire made of metal.

'' So they're finally back.'' Bulat said, he was wearing armor that covered his entire body, this armor had a cape and this armor was the Teigu that had the name of Incursio.

'' It'd be bad if we don't retreat soon.'' Lubbock Criticized Leone and Akame for their delay in turn back. He showed a pocket watch with his right hand, noting that they were late.

'' You're late!'' Mine yelled with angry. '' What were you doing?'' Mine questioned.

Then Mine notices that Leone is carrying a lad she had never seen in her life.

'' Wait, what is that?'' Mine asked.

'' Lemme Go.'' Ben demanded embarrassed, it was embarrassing for him to be carried like a bride by a girl.

'' One of us.'' Leone answered Mina's question with a mischievous smile on her lips.

'' What?'' Ben asked in surprise, what did she mean by '' one of us ''?

'' Huh? I didn't tell you? Starting from today, you're one of us.'' Leone answered Ben's question with a cheerful smile on her face.

'' Congrats on your inauguration to Night Raid!'' Leone congratulated Ben.

Ben looked extremely confused at Leone, so he had finally processed everything she had said.

'' What the hell's up with that?'' Ben yelled angrily.

'' Give up it. Leone won't listen once she gets started.'' Akame advised Ben with a calm expression.

Leone then stroked Akame's head she like was a mother praising her son. '' Good, Good.'' Leone Praised Akame

'' As expected of my bud, you know me very well~.'' Leone said with a happy smile.

'' Bulat, I'll leave this guy to you.'' Leone asked.

'' Stop ignoring what I say.'' Ben required with angry.

Bulat ignoring Ben's wailing, took it and placed it under his right arm.

'' Lemme go, I have no intention of becoming as assassin…'' Ben required even more annoyed. He would never join a bunch of murderers, there was nothing that annoyed Ben more than murder, but it did not look like anyone would hear him there.

'' It's Okay. It'll get better soon.'' Bulat said trying to cheer Ben up.

'' What will?'' Ben questioned Bulat with a mortified expression on his face.

'' Mission complete.'' Akame Announced, '' Let´s return!'' Akame ordered.

Then the five assassins began to leap over the roofs of the houses, they were returning to their hiding place, Ben who was loaded by Bulat had a frightened look on his face.

''Whoa!'' It was the maximum Ben could have stammered.

-End of flashback-

'' I'll ask you again, why did you want to bring him with us to Leone?'' Mine questioned Leone again.

'' I brought him because he will be great for us in the fight against the Empire. '' Leone Answered with a smile.

'' So how could this skinny guy help us in our fight? '' Mine screamed angrily.

Ben narrowed his gaze as he stared at Mine, the personality of that girl was not pleased to him, Mine noticed the look he was receiving, so she faced Ben back in the same intensity.

'' He's more powerful than he looks, is not it, Akame?'' Leone said.

'' That true, this lad has the power to turn into different types of creature, one had the body made by a mineral that even my Murasame could not cut, besides being able to fly and fire energy beams.'' Akame told about Ben's abilities for the other members of the Night Raid.

'' What?'' Mine and Lubbock shouted at the same time.

'' And not only that, he also transformed in a creature with the body made of rocks and fire, which managed to easily melt iron bars.'' Leone added with a smile.

'' No way, I've never heard of a Teigu who had that kind of ability.'' Lubbock said in disbelief.

'' That's because I don't have any Teigu, I don't even really know what those Teigus are.'' Ben replied.

'' What do you mean with "I do not have any Teigu"?'' Bulat questioned Ben

''I'm saying that what turns me into several aliens is not a Teigu, but that's it." Ben said raising his left arm and showing everyone the Omnitrix.

'' What is it?'' Sheele asked.

'' That? This is the Omnitrix, it is a more powerful device in the universe, which can transform me into countless alien forms.'' Ben answered.

'' Aliens?'' Lubbock questioned.

'' Yes, aliens, life forms that were born off planet Earth.'' Ben replied.

Everyone's eyes widened as they listened to that information. Nobody there imagined that there could be life outside the Earth.

'' This is impossible.'' Lubbok cried in disbelief.

'' For us to be without doubts, why Ben does not make a demonstration? He could turn into one of those aliens, so we could see with our own eyes.'' Bulat suggested.

'' I really want to see these aliens.'' Sheele said.

'' This will show them what you can do. '' Leone said.

'' Okay I do.'' Ben gave a long sigh before sliding the cover of the Omnitrix back and tapping the Omnitrix's core with his right hand.

Ben's body was covered by a green light, when the light dissipated, in the place Ben was is a humanoid alien, like a moth. His was black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wears the Omnitrix dial on his chest.

'' **Big Chill.''** Ben yelled with a hoarse voice.

Bulat, Scheele, Mine, and Lubbock gazed at Ben, they could not believe that boy had turned into a creature that looked like a blue moth.

'' So they were telling the truth. '' Bulat concluded.

'' I only believe because I see with my own eyes, because if not, I would never believe this.'' Lubbock said still surprised.

'' And what can this beast do?'' Mine asked with a grimace, she was still not very convinced.

'' **This form can do that.''** Ben opened his four blue wings, then walked toward Mine, she looked apprehensive, Ben then became intangible and with his right hand crossed Mine's head, she felt a shiver as Ben's hand went through her head.

'' What is that? '' Mine cried.

'' **Intangibility.''** Ben replied.

"Do not ever do that again." Mine demanded.

' _A crystak creature, then a fire creature, now a moth that may become intangible, and I believe that this form can fly also since it has wings. '_ Akame thought.

Akame did not like this at all. Ben could be more powerful than everyone in the Night Raid, Leone was right about bringing him with them, if he becomes part of the group, it would be of great help against the empire, but if he Back against them, he would be hard to defeat.

'' What else can this do?'' Sheele asked with a smile. She was very impressed with Ben's powers.

'' **He can do that.''** Before exhaling a burst of ice on one of the walls of the Night Raid's hiding place, the wall was completely covered by a thick layer of ice.

Everyone stared at the now frozen wall.

'' He can create ice equal to Army General Esdeath.'' Lubbock exclaimed in shock.

'' **Who?''** Ben asked with curiosity.

'' It is not exactly like the Esdeath ice, it seems more than it is the breath of this creature that can freeze things, since Esdeath can create ice and manipulate it as she wishes.'' Bulat concluded.

'' Well now everyone is convinced that Benjy ~ is incredible? So I did not do well to bring him here?'' Leone asked with a happy smile on her face.

'' **Benjy?''** Ben repeated the nickname for which Leone had called him, shocked.

'' So now you can tell us where you came from, you said it was from another dimension.'' Akame said.

'' Another dimension?'' Lubbock, Mine, Bulat and Sheele yelled shocked.

Ben hit the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, and his body was covered by a green light, his body had returned to his human form.

'' I'd better tell my whole story at once.'' Ben said.

Ben then told his whole story, how he got the Omnitrix, how he used his powers to become a hero, how he saved the universe, and everything else.

Everyone in the room without exception had been speechless, even Akame who was not a person who expressed much of their emotions, the story they had just heard was very incredible.

'' So that your Omnitrix can transform you into several different forms, but how many do you have?'' Lubbock questioned.

'' I now have about 70 forms.'' Ben answered.

Everyone was impressed, seventy forms with different powers and abilities, and this was something very surprising, Ben was probably on the same level as a general, or was even more powerful.

'' You said it now, so the number is much higher?'' Bulat asked.

'' Yes, the Omnitrix has more than 1 million forms.'' Ben replied.

'' What?'' Everyone shouted.

The jaws of everyone dropped to the floor, more than a million forms? How powerful could that device be on Ben's left wrist?

' _Who is this guy? If everything is true, he is unstoppable.'_ Mine thought, she did not want to admit it, but it seemed that Ben was much more powerful than she and her pumpkin.

'' And you said you have this thing since 10 years right?'' Leone asked.

'' Yep.'' Ben replied.

Everyone looked at Ben impressed, so much power in a child's hand was something very impressive.

'' I told my story, now it's time for you to tell me the history of this world.'' Ben required.

'' Okay, Okay Benny, I will tell you the terrible history of this empire.'' Leone said, then her expression changed from an excited to a somber expression.

Ben was apprehensive, he had noticed the change in the atmosphere.

Then Leone told the whole history of the empire, and its present situation, of how it was ruled by an emperor who was still a child, who in fact was only a marionette manipulated by the prime minister who was the source of all the suffering of the poorest population of the empire.

Ben was shocked at everything he had just heard, things were worse than he imagined, so the government of that empire was oppressing its own people, with high taxes, corruption, criminals who could pay bribes getting unpunished, all caused by Ambition of a single man, Prime Minister Honest.

Ben wanted to find a way back to his dimension, but he knew he would have to wait for Dr. Paradox or Professor Hokestar to come and get him, but he is a hero, he could not ignore the suffering of thousands of people, they had to do something to punish the prime minister and all his allies, but Ben did not want to kill anyone.

'' So, what is your answer? Will you join us Benny ~?'' Leone asked with a seductive smile.

'' Say yes, with your powers we can defeat the empire and finally change that nation.'' Lubbcok said.

'' Ben is very incredible, it would be great if he went into the Night Raid. " Sheele said with a sweet smile.

''I want to help, I'm a hero, I cannot let these guys who oppress their own people go unpunished, but I do not want to kill anyone.'' Ben replied head down.

'' I understand you, so let's give you a few days to think, when the boss arrives you give us an answer. " Bulat said, so he put his hand on Ben's left shoulder to try to comfort him.

Mine turned sullen and walked with hard steps to her room, because that newbie was getting so much attention? Just because he has a stupid clock can that turned him into a lot of freaky creatures? The whole situation was making Mine sick.

* * *

 **Three days later**

Ben was sitting on the grass in front of two tombs on a cliff, in each grave there was a wooden cross and a flower ship, Ben looked sad as he stared at the tombs, he could not understand how things like that could happen, that there could be people who take pleasure in torturing and killing, and that two young people could have a death so tragic.

' _They seemed to be good people, they did not deserve to die like this.'_ Ben Meditated.

Ben can then feel two soft, heavy objects over his head, he looked up and noticed that they were Leone's breasts, he quickly got up and walked away from Leone with his face blushing violently.

'' Whooa, what're you doing all of a sudden?'' Ben yelled embarrassed.

'' Don´t keep sulking forever.'' Leone said a little irritated.

'' It´s been three days since then. Have your decision to become a part of Night Raid?'' Leone asked with a smile.

'' Like I said I…'' Ben was going to give Leone an annoyed response but was interrupted when Leone pulled her face close and made Ben's right cheek touch her breasts.

'' I think you have talent for murder though~, one-san guarantees it.'' Leone said as she blushed as she touched Ben's face with her right forefinger.

Ben let go of Leone's arms with a serious expression on his face, Leone was apprehensive at the change of atmosphere.

"Yes, I have the power to murder, in fact a lot of my forms are quite deadly, but the question is not about talent, but about murder, I will never kill, even if my adversary tries to kill me, even if it is the most evil person in the universe, I will never kill. "Ben said rather firmly with a serious expression.

Leone looked at Ben, and he'd noticed how handsome he looked when he had that determined look in his eyes, that made her blush.

"Okay, I'm not going to try to convince you to kill, but I still want you to go in for the Night Raid." Leone said with a mischievous smile on her lips.

She then grabbed Ben's neck and rested her face on her breasts again and began dragging him toward the Base of the Night Raid.

'' C'mon, I have not introduced you properly to the other team members yet. '' Leone said.

''Hey, my neck.'' Ben shouted angrily.

'' By the way, this is in the mountains 10 km north of the capital.'' Leone said indifferently

'' I still find this basis very indiscreet.'' Ben commented.

Ben and Leone were now inside the base, they came near the meeting table and saw that Sheele was sitting reading a book.

Huh? You hadn't made a decision to join yet? "Sheele questioned.

"Yeah Sheele, Shower him with some warm words for me." Leone asked.

'' Mmmm~'' Sheele murmured thoughtfully.

'' In the first place, now that you know the location of our hideout. You'll be killed if you don't become one of us you know?'' Sheele said all this rather quietly, which was odd because she had just threatened to kill Ben, but she made it seem like something ordinary.

'' That so warm it´s making me tear up.'' Ben said in horror at Sheele's naturalness as she threatened to kill him.

'' You should think it over carefully.'' Sheele said calmly.

Ben then approached with curiosity to be able to see the cover of the book that Sheele was reading.

 _'What's she reading?_ ' Ben thought with curiosity.

On the cover of the book was written: "100 ways to fix air headedness." and there were drawings of smiling elephants on the cover.

 _'There are only crazy people in this place.'_ Ben thought desperately.

'' Heeeeey!'' One voice screamed with angry.

Ben and Leone turned to see who the voice belonged to.

'' Wait a second Leone! Why're you letting that guy into the hideout?'' Mine questioned irritably as she pointed her right index finger at Ben.

'' 'Cause he's one of us.'' Leone replied casually.

'' He isn't one of us yes is he?'' Mine questioned angrily.

'' He hasn't gotten the boss' permission, either.'' Mine completed.

Mine turned angrily to face Ben, she looked at him with a steady stare, Ben was looking at Mine with an apprehensive look as he was sweated cold.

Mine turned her face with a disappointed expression.

'' Not qualified, you can have several forms with different powers, but for me you look like a skinny amateur, not professional like us. '' Mine said.

'' What was that punk?'' Ben yelled.

'' Don't worry about it. Mine like that to everyone.'' Leone said trying to console Ben.

'' Hmph.'' Mine snorted.

* * *

 **Training grounds.**

'' Doryaaaaa, hiya, hiya, hiya, hiya.'' Bulat bellowed as he moved with a wooden staff.

'' This is the stress release area called the training grounds, and over there, the one who clearly looks like he reeks of sweat, is Bulat.'' Leone explained.

Ben looked impressed at Bulat's quick, precise movements with his staff.

' _Amazing.'_ Ben thought.

Bulat then turned the wooden baton over his head making a strong wind that covered the entire train field, then he hit the bottom end of the staff in the ground chirping one where of shock which covered all around that made the hair of Leone and Ben to swing.

'' Ah, Hey, It's Leone and the shapeshifter boy. '' Bulat greeted them.

'' You're that guy who wears armor.'' Ben said.

'' It´s Bulat, nice to meet you!'' Bulat reached out his right hand to greet Ben.

'' Hi.'' Ben said shaking Bulat's hand.

''Be careful, this guy's a homo.'' Leone whispered into Ben's right ear, she had a playful smile on her lips.

'' Hey, Hey.'' Bulat protested.

'' He'd misunderstand, right?'' Bulat smiled as he blushed.

' _Deny it for me, please!'_ Ben thought as he made a mortified expression.

Among the trees near a lake was Lubbock, he was sneaking through the bushes, he was making a mischievous expression.

'' It´s Leone's bathing time, I won't think twice about the danger of it's to see those breasts!'' Lubbock said mischievously.

'' Then how about I break two fingers.'' Leone appears behind Lubbock with a serious expression and grabbed two fingers of Lubbock's left hand and began twisting them.

'' BAAAAAAAAAA!'' Lubbock gave a cry of pain when he felt his fingers twist.

'' You never learn, Lubbock.'' Leone said.

'' Fuck, I can still go on!'' Lubbock cried out.

'' Then it´s one arm next!'' Leone promised.

'' And so this is idiot is Lubbock!'' Leone introduced Lubbock to Ben, Ben stared at the deplorable scene in front of him with a shocked expression.

'' Next is maybe at the riverbed?'' Leone asked herself thoughtfully.

"I think I've had too much emotion for one day." Ben complained exhaustively.

'' hahaha.'' Leone laughed, '' It's a pretty girl next so you can look forward to it~'' Leone said.

'' See, the one over there's Akame, isn't she cute?'' Leone said with a smile as she pointed with her left index finger to the direction where Akame was.

Akame was sitting on a wooden chair, in front of her was a large black bird tied to a wooden stick while roasted on a fire.

Akame turned his head to look at Ben from the corner of his eye, she had a somber expression on his face.

 _'Very cute, she's practically a Care Bear.'_ Ben thought sarcastically.

'' You should eat too, Leone.'' Akame said throwing a piece of roast beef to Leone.

"Oh thanks." Leone thanked her as she took the piece of meat thrown at her.

Akame stared at Ben with her usual expression.

'' Did you… become one of us?'' Akame asked.

'' No.'' Ben replied.

'' Then I still can't be giving this meat to you'' Akame said.

'' I don't want any!'' Ben retorted.

'' What a shame, Ben .'' Leone sneered with a sly grin.

' _This girl… even tried to kill me, I don't like she too much.'_ Ben thought.

Akame looked at Ben as he had a bone in his mouth.

'' But still, aren't you being extravagant today?'' Leone questioned.

'' The boss is back.'' Akame answered.

'' Yo.'' Ben and Leone could hear a female voice.

They both turned, and they could see a woman sitting on a wooden chair holding a piece of meat with her right hand, this woman was Najenda the Night Raid leader.

Najenda is a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wears an eyepatch where her right eye used to be. She wears a black suit that shows her cleavage. She has a mechanical right arm.

'' Welcome back, boss. Do you have any souvenirs~?'' Leone asked with a sweat smile.

'' Putting that aside, Leone, in the job three days ago it seems you went over the operation time, eh?'' Najenda began to snap the metal fingers of her prothesis.

' … _not good.'_ Leone thought with fear.

Leone turned and tried to run.

Najenda then pointed her metal arm in Leone's direction, then her prosthesis fired her right hand in Leone's direction, Najenda's hand gripped Leone's right shoulder, Ben looked at it impressed, Ben noticed that he had a black cord binding the Leone's hand. To the rest of the arm.

'' AIIIEEEE.'' Leone gave a startled cry as she felt the metal hand of Najenda grabbing his right shoulder.

'' It's not good to enjoy fighting with a strong enemy too much, do something to fix that habit of yours.'' Najenda said with a darkening aura.

'' I got it, so stop that screeching sound!'' Leone begged.

Then Najenda let go of Leone's shoulder, and the rope connected in her metal hand was drawn back to her arm.

Najenda turned to look at Ben, she gave him a curious look.

'' By the way, who's that young boy?'' Najenda questioned.

''Oh!'' Leone said.

'' That's right, boss! I recommend this powerful guy!'' Leone spoke as she put her hands on Ben's shoulders.

'' Hey, stop doing that!'' Ben protested in anger.

''Powerful? How powerful is he?'' Najenda asked curiously as she narrowed her eyes.

'' Very Powerful.'' Leone answered with a confident smile.

Najenda then looked at Ben with a serious look, could this boy be so powerful?

'' Akame gather everyone in the meeting room.'' Najenda ordered.

Najenda got up and took off her black overcoat from the back of the chair and put it on her back, the overcoat had the Night Raid's coat on its back.

'' I want to hear the results of the previous operation in detail, including about this young boy.'' Najenda ordered with a smile.

* * *

 **Meeting Room**

Ben and all the members in the Night Raid were gathered, everyone was except for Najenda who was sitting in her chair in front of Ben.

'' I see, I understand the situation completely.'' Najenda said.

'' Benjamin, you have a pretty impressive story and awesome skills, would you like to join Night Raid?'' Najenda questioned, she held out her right arm with the palm of her right-hand facing up.

'' I'm dead if I decline, right?'' Ben asked.

''No, that's not going happen.'' Najenda replied.

'' But we cannot let you go either, but given yours abilities I do not want to have to use force to force him to stay here, I honestly do not want to get in a fight with you. "Najenda said.

"Seeing that you act like a hero, you obviously do not use all your power against your enemies, since you have no intention and kill them, so the forms you've shown us are not your most powerful ones, am I right?" Najenda questioned with a serious look.

'' Yes, you are right.'' Ben replied.

Everyone in the room was surprised by this information, wondering how much power Ben was hiding from them.

'' If you refuse to be a part of the Night Raid, you would have to stay here and work in our workshop.'' Najenda explained.

'' But I would very much like you to join us, your power would be very useful in our fight against the empire.'' Najenda said.

 _'His fire form would be useful against Esdeath, I wonder if he possesses any form that can defeat Esdeath.'_ Najenda thought.

'' Given that… what you think?'' Najenda narrowed her eyes as she questioned Ben.

Everyone looked at Ben with interest, everyone wanted to know what his answer would be.

'' I was planning to try to go back to my size, but I can't ignore thousands of people with problems, so I want to help them.'' Ben said firmly.

"Are you willing to risk your life for people you do not know?" Najenda questioned firmly too.

'' If I turned my back on these people, I would be betraying myself and everything I believe in, since I was 10 years old, I risk my life to protect people I do not know, no matter what planet or dimension they belong to, But I do not want to kill anyone.'' Ben completed with a look of determination.

' _I like this look. '_ Najenda thought.

'' You never betray your principles, you're a real man. '' Bulat praised Ben.

'' Bulat was originally a skilled imperial soldier, but he learned of the empire's corruption and became one of us.'' Najenda said.

'' After all, our work is to eliminate the evildoers in the capital. It's much better than working under those rotten people.'' Bulat explained.

'' But, even if you just kill bad guys little by little, the world won't change greatly, will it?'' Ben questioned with an apprehensive look.

'' I see, then Night Raid fits you even more perfectly.'' Najenda replied calmly.

'' How come?'' Ben asked confused, what did she mean by that?

'' Far south of the capital, there's the hideout of an anti-imperial force, the Revolutionary Army.'' Najenda explained.

'' Revolutinary Army?'' Ben asked surprised.

'' The Revolutionary Army, which started out small, had grown into a large-scale organization by now, then, inevitably, a unit to handle covert jobs, such as assassination and information gathering was created, that's us, Night Raid.'' Najenda answered.

'' Right now we're exterminating the capital ticks, but in the event that the army takes action, we'll take advantage of the confusion, and the prime minister, who is the cause of the corruption we will take him out ourselves!'' Najenda explained with a somber expression on her face.

'' Killing the prime minister is the only way to change that country for the better. '' Najenda said.

'' Will that new country treat the people well?'' Ben asked narrowing his eyes.

'' Of course.'' Najenda replied.

"I'll join you, but with one condition." Ben announced.

'' What condition? '' Najenda asked.

"I will not kill anyone, I'll help you fight the bad guys, but without killing, we have a deal?" Ben asked determinedly extending his right arm to Najenda for a handshake.

Najenda looked at Ben's outstretched hand, then rose and squeezed Ben's hand with his metal hand.

'' Yes, we have an agreement, now you Ben Tennyson is officially a Member of the Night Raid. '' Najenda announced with a satisfied smile.

Lubbock then realized that one of his strands had been pulled, he then looked surprised at the back of his right hand where his Teigu was.

'' Intruders, Najenda-san! '' Lubbock warned.

'' What their numbers and locations?'' Najenda asked.

'' According to the reaction from my barrier, it's probably 12 people!'' Lubbock reported.

'' They've all infiltrated close to the hideout!'' Lubbock announced.

'' They're good. To sniff out his place means they're probably mercenaries of another race. There´s no other way.'' Najenda said.

Najenda took a black cigarette from her pocket and put it in her mouth, she then used her cigarette lighter to light the cigarette and then she smoked the cigarette and then let the smoke out.

'' It´s an emergency sortie. Don't let any of them return alive.'' Najenda ordered with a grim expression.

Then everyone in the room turned with serious expressions on their faces.

' _The atmosphere… suddenly changed!'_ Ben concluded in a frightened mentality.

'' GO!'' Najenda cried out.

After hearing the order, they all immediately began to run out of the hideout, Ben watched all that happening quickly without reaction, so Najenda got up walked up to Ben and slapped the back of his head with his metal hand, the force of the slap made Ben lean forward.

'' Ow! Why did it?'' Ben exclaimed in pain as he massaged the part of his head that was hit by Najenda's slap.

'' It´s your first battle, let's go.'' Najenda ordered.

Ben ran to reach Bulat, of all he had met he was what he had most sympathized with, so if he was going to date with someone, he wanted to pair with him.

'' Bulat, wait for me.'' Ben asked.

''hm?'' Bulat turned his head to the side to see who was calling him, and saw that it was Ben who was running at his side.

'' Oh, Ben! Do you want to come with me?'' Bullat asked.

'' Yes, you seem to be a nice guy.'' Ben replied.

'' Also, call me Aniki or handsome.'' Bullat suggested.

'' Okay, Aniki!'' Ben preferred to call him Aniki, Ben would never say that another man is handsome.

'' Al right, feels great!'' Bulat said while positioning himself as a bodybuilder.

'' I'll show you something cool as reward.'' Bulat said while he stopped running.

'' Stand back a bit!'' Bulat ordered.

Ben looked at Bulat confused, he could not understand why Bulat asked him to retreat, Bulat crouched down and put the palm of his hand on the floor.

'' INCURSIOOOOO.'' Bulat screamed.

Then the Incursio armor appeared behind Bulat and began to cover his body, and within seconds Bulat was dressed with the Incursio.

Ben watched Bulat's transformation impressed, when the transformation was over, Ben grinned, his eyes glittered, and Ben was very much surprised by Bulat's transformation.

'' Whoa, awesome!'' Ben yelled.

'' Right? This is the Teigu: Incursio.'' Bulat said.

'' Teigu?'' Ben asked confused, Ben had heard them saying something about these teigus, but until now they did not know what they were, Ben remembered that Akame and Leone thought their Omnitrix was one of those Teigu.

'' I don´t really get it, but it's getting me pumped up!'' Ben said excitedly.

'' But is my turn to do something incredible.'' Ben said with a smile as he dragged the cover of the Omnitrix back to reveal the Omnitrix's core, then he turned the nucleus until he found the icon he wanted.

'' IT'S HERO TIME. '' Ben yelled and then he knocked the Omnitrix's core down with his right hand.

Ben's body was covered with a green light, and in Ben's place was an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist. He was wearing a Wrestler's outfit, his luchador outfit has a green and black color scheme. He also wears black boots, black gloves, and a luchador mask. The Omnitrix is now on his luchador belt.

'' **RATH.''** Ben yelled out.

'' Incredible, you look pretty wild now, Ben. '' Bulat praised Ben.

'' **DÉJAME DECIRTE ALGO** **BULAT** **DE** **LA** **NIGHT** **RAID,** **RATH** **ES MUY MACHO, Y PERFORARÁ TANTO EN LA CARA DE ESTOS INVASORES MARICAS** **QUE SUS CARAS SE REDUCIRÁN A UNA PORCIÓN DE GUACAMOLE.''** Rath started shouting in Spanish.

Bulat looked at Ben rather suppressed, the sudden personality change had left Bulat shocked.

'It seems that some transformations can change Ben's personality.' Bulat concluded mentally.

* * *

Akame stood at the edge of the lake with three invaders standing in front of him with confident smiles, Akame stared at them without emotion, and the invaders wore white clothes and had dark skin.

'' The fact that she's here, means their hideout really somewhere around here, it was worth searching steadily.'' One of the invaders concluded.

'' Still what a cute girl.'' The tallest intruder said with malice.

'' Looks like we can still have some fun after we kill her, don´t damage her body too.'' One of the invaders insinuated that he intended to commit necrophilia with Akame's corpse.

Akame looked at them with a deadly look.

'' Much-'' One of the invaders was going to say.

Akame quickly passed the three of them and with a quick movement with his Murasame cut the three in the throat, but it was so fast that they only noticed that Akame had moved when she was already behind them.

'' ah.''

''huh?''

The invaders felt blood dripping from their throats that had been cut by Akame's sword.

'' What could that…''

'' She's too fast…''

Two invaders fell dead on the floor.

'' You guys are too relaxed in enemy territory.'' Akame said.

'' Shit.'' The last invader yelled.

'' I'll at least take her down with me…'' The last invader tries to run towards Akame wielding his sword, but then he felt a stab in his heart.

'' A curse from the wound...? A poison...? "The invader asked before dropping dead on the ground.

Akame sheathed her katana.

'' One slash certain kill.'' Akame said.

* * *

' _The enemy detected our infiltration, but it's certain the hideout is here…! Even this information by itself has immense value.'_ One of the invaders ran as he smiled victoriously.

 _' I'll survive and report it to our client! The empire!'_ He thought.

But what he did not know was that Mine was looking into his head with the sight of her Teigu, Pumpkin.

'' He's run very far away. I have to expose myself like this to be able to hit that.'' Mine said.

Then one of the invaders jumped behind Mine with a sadistic grin as he wielded his sword, he intended to cut off Mine's head.

'' Gotcha. '' He said.

But Mine had already sensed her presence, she gave a confident smile, she knew he was not a problem.

Sheele then suddenly appeared behind the invader she pulled out a giant scissors, she opened her blades and then closed them slicing the invader in half in the waist region, his blood splashed and smothered Sheele's face.

'' I'm sorry.'' Sheele said with a totally blank expression.

'' thanks Sheele.'' Mine thanked her with a smile.

'' Nice pinch, it'll reach just fine with this risk…'' Mine said with an arrogant smile on his lips.

Mine then fired with his Pumpkin towards the fleeing invader, a burst of energy was fired and when it hit the invader he was completely disintegrated, as well as part of the forest, the strip had left a trail of destruction for several yards.

'' Alright! Right on target! The more of a pinch I'm in, the stronger I get!'' Mine said with a smug smile.

* * *

'' Oh, That was Mine's Pumpkin just now, I can't believe she uses such a bothersome Teigu.'' Leone said.

Leone was sitting on the corpse of one of the invaders, the body of the dead invader was all swollen and covered in blood and bruises.

'' On that point, for me, I turn into a beast and beat them to death, easy to understand.'' Leone said with a wild smile showing his sharp canines.

* * *

In a dark cave, Lubbock was holding, with his metal wires, a girl who seemed to be one of the invaders.

"Ugh." She moaned in pain.

"I thought the weight of the threads felt light, but it was a girl, huh." Lubbock said.

'' Save me! Please I'll do anything!'' She begged.

'' Nooope.'' Lubbock denied with a grim look.

'' I knew a guy who died by getting tricked by seduction.'' Lubbock commented.

Lubbock with his direct hand made her wires tighten further the girl's body until he was cut into several parts, he then made her wires drop the girl's body that fell dead on the blood-stained floor and with several cuts on her body.

Lubbock turned his back to leave, but before he took one last look at the girl, he gave a disappointed sigh, then turned and started to walk away.

''Ah~ what a waste! It's such a painful occupation in times like these!'' Lubbock grunted.

* * *

Rath was getting angry no intruder had appeared yet.

 **'' DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO SUS PUTOS COBARDES, A CONTINUACIÓN, PARECEN PARA QUE RATH PUEDE APLASTARLOS, RATH MOSTRARÁ CÓMO ES MUY MACHO!''** Ben shouted in fury.

Then four invaders jumped out from behind the bushes toward Ben with their swords in hand.

"Idiot, you should not reveal your position like that." One of the invaders said.

"Now you're going to die." Another invader shouted.

'' **DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO QUE SUS MALDITOS INVASORES, RATH RASGARÁ SUS ENTRAÑAS Y USARLAS PARA HACER UN PONCHO.''** Ben then roared and with his right-hand hit the ground making a shock wave that struck everything around Ben and made the invaders fly away, all fell on the ground unconscious.

'' **ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES? RATH ESTÁ MUY DECEPCIONADO, RATH CREO QUE SON MUY DÉBILES, RATH QUIERE HACER FRENTE A FUERTES A ALGUIEN QUE SEA CAPAZ DE MOSTRAR CÓMO ES MUY MACHO.''** Ben yelled out.

Then an invader appeared, he was taller and more muscular than the others, the sword he carried was also larger, he wore a tiger costume.

'' You defeated all my comrades? You're going to pay for it. '' The invader with a tiger costume threatened Ben.

'' **OTRA** **APPOPLEXIANO?** **DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO,** **APPOPLEXIANO** **INVASOR,** **MESMO** **QUE** **CEJAS** **DE LA** **MESMA** **ESPECIE QUE** **RATH** **,** **RATH** **TODAVÍA VA ACABARTE CONTIGO, Y DEMOSTRAR** **QUIEN** **ERES EL MÁS GRANDE Y MÁS MACHO GATO AQUÍ.''** Ben shouted as he pointed to the attacker with his index finger.

Because of Rath's lack of intelligence, he thought that the invader dressed as a tiger was another of his specie.

The intruder jumped toward Ben, with his sword he tried to hit a horizontal blow in Ben's throat, but Ben took a bite of the sword by breaking his metal blade with his teeth.

''What? Impossible? "The intruder said in disbelief.

Rath then grabbed the invader by the breaststroke and threw it into the air, he then jumped in his direction and hit a kick on his back that sent him away, the invader flew several yards until his body hit a tree, the shock broke The trunk of the tree in half, the invader fell to the floor spitting blood.

'' I beg of you! Let me go! If I die, my village-'' The attacker could not finish speaking, because Ben jumped and posed on him, when Ben's feet fell on the invader's body he gave a cry of pain, so Ben began to punch the invader face several times.

'' **DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO APPOPLEXIANO INVASOR,** **RATH** **NO SE PREOCUPAN POR SU PUEBLO PORQUE** **RATH** **ES MUY MACHO, Y MACHOS NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS.''** Ben then realized that he had already hit the intruder and he had already fainted, so he hit the Omnitrix symbol, a green light covered Ben's body, so he returned to human form.

'' The enemy came running over here, right? Leave the rest of me!'' Bulat appeared suddenly, but then he realized that all the invaders had already been defeated.

'' So I did not have to do anything? '' Bulat said disappointed.

To be continued...

Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Helping the blind girl.


	4. Chapter 4: Helping the blind girl

~~Alien ga Kill ~~

Responding the reviews:

Matthew gemm: Thanks man!

Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: I do not like to reveal the plot, so you will have to read the fanfic to find out if Bulat is going to die or not.

Justin: I did not make Rath become a Mexican wrestling, this happens in the episode of Secret of Dos Santos of Ben 10 Omniverse, Episode 74, Skurd concerts the Omnitrix defect that made Rath naked when he did it Rath became a Mexican wrestling and also started speaking in Spanish, about the phrase '' It's hero time. '', Yes, I wrote wrong, sorry my bad.

Chapter 4: Helping the blind girl

Ben was a wearing heavy metal armor while he was swimming in a lake; he was using the front crawl technique for swim.

Ben swam to the edge of the lake where Sheele stood watching him with a smile on his lips as he reached the edge Ben used his arms to leave the lake when his body was all out of the water, Ben left his body fall to the floor and he was panting.

'' That is it for long distance armor swimming! Good job, Ben!'' Sheele praised Ben with a smile.

Ben looked at Sheele with an exhausted look.

''Why do I have to do this?'' Ben asked breathlessly.

"Because we realize that you are very strong when you are transformed into a danger beast, but you are weak when in your human form, this training is to strengthen your human form," Sheele replied with a gentle smile.

Ben tries to get up, but he was having difficulty standing up because of the fatigue, so he gives up and sits on the floor still panting.

'' What is wrong with my human form? I am a great athlete, and I was trained in martial arts by my cousin, I even got to disarm a Tretamand.'' Ben complains feeling offended that Sheele called him weak.

'' Tretamand ?'' Sheele asked confused.

'' It is the name of one of the species of the Omnitrix, in another day I show you my Tretamand form, the name of this form is Four Arms, and Also for the record my transformations are aliens not Danger beasts.'' Ben replied.

'' By the way, For Akame you are very careless, so the Boss agreed to give you an intense training to make your human form strong, sorry Ben, I wanted to take it easy with you, but orders are orders. '' Sheele explained in a soft voice and with a gentle smile on his lips.

"You're trying to kill me, are not you?" Ben complained irritably.

'' Sorry Ben, but it's for you to survive that we do that. '' Sheele said with a warm smile as she strokes the Ben's head.

'' Where we are?'' Ben asked.

'' We're close to a village near the capital… huuumm…uuum…'' Sheele struggled to remember the name of the village, but it was useless, she had completely forgotten.

'' Sorry, I forgot the name of village.'' Sheele said embarrassed as she scratched her right cheek nervously.

Ben looked at Sheele with a shocked expression on his face.

' _How_ _can exist someone so airhead?'_ Ben thought.

'' Either way, we have to go back soon, since they already know who you are.'' Ben said.

'' Let's head back once you're done resting.'' Sheele ordered then sat on a rock.

'' I thought you'd get hungry from all that swimming, so I brought some bread.'' Sheele commented with a happy smile, she then started looking for something inside a picnic Basket, so she took out a loaf of bread.

'' Whoaa, thanks, I'm very hungry. '' Ben thanked her with a happy smile.

Sheele then tries to divide the bread into two pieces with her hands, but she ends up breaking into two pieces of different sizes, so she looked at the pieces of bread with a disappointed expression.

"Oh ..." Sheele said in a sad voice.

'' Here take the bigger half, this tiny piece is good enough for someone like me.'' Sheele said with tears in her eyes. Sheele held out her left arm, offering the larger half to Ben.

'' No way, I'm going to stick with the smaller half, what kind of man I would be if I left a hungry girl.'' Ben said as he smiled at Sheele warmly, he got up and picked up the smaller half of the Bread that was Sheele's right hand.

'' But Ben, you're tired because of training you have to feed yourself a lot. "Sheele protested worriedly about Ben.

'' No problem for me'' Ben said trying to calm down Sheele.

Ben began to eat the bread while Sheele sat watching Ben with a warm smile on his lips and cheeks flushed.

'' You don't have to eat so fast!'' Sheele said in a maternal voice as she smiled.

'' And even while you're eating, you still need to pay at least a little attention to your surroundings.'' Sheele advised Ben as she smiled.

Then suddenly a hawk passed by grabbed the bread Sheele was holding with her claws and flew off with Sheele's bread.

'' Otherwise, something like that will happen.'' Sheele concludes with a tearful voice and a sad expression.

'' I already bit off part of it, but do you want my bread?'' Ben reached out his right arm in the direction of Sheele offering his piece of bread to her.

After they both finished eating, Ben took off the armor he was wearing, tied it with a rope and put it on his back, so he and Sheele started walking back to the Night Raid hideout with Ben carrying the armor on his back .

'' Even though we have a full moon, the road is dangerous at night, so please be careful.'' Sheele said with a happy smile on her face.

' _Do not say that sort of thing while smiling like that.'_ Ben thought shocked.

Then suddenly Sheele ends up stumbling on a rock and her body began to fall forward.

"Waah." Sheele exclaimed in surprise.

Ben reflexively threw the training armor on the ground and stood in front of Sheele holding her and preventing her from fall to the ground.

''I ... I'm sorry that you have such a clumsy instructor." Sheele said embarrassed and her face flushed.

Ben and Sheele were hugging, Ben's arms around Sheele's waist and Sheele was holding Ben by the shoulders, both of them with their faces close together.

"Do not talk like that, you're not clumsy." Ben replied. His face flushed.

'' GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Ben and Sheila broke off when they heard a desperate scream from someone.

'' A voice!'' Sheele yelled out.

'' Yeah, It seems that someone is in trouble, that means ... It's Hero time.'' Ben yelled with a confidence smile.

Ben dragged the cover of the Omnitrix back with his fingers, revealing the Omnitrix's core, he rolled the nucleus until it appeared the icon he wanted, then with his right hand he hit the Omnitrix's core down and his body was covered by a green light.

Ben had turned into a blue monkey with four arms, his hands had only three fingers, on his face there were six green eyes, three right and three left, his nostrils was on his forehead, his hair was turned up. His tail had two gray stripes and he had two green stripes running across his body, the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest and connected the two green stripes.

 **'' Spider... ''** Ben was going to shout the name of this transformation more was interrupted by Sheele.

"Is this the one you call the Four Arms?" Sheele asked curiously.

'' **What? No, this is Spidermonkey.''** Ben replied.

'' Oh really? I thought it was the Four Arms because it has four arms.'' Sheele said.

Ben looked at himself and realized that Sheele was right.

 **"Yeah, you're right Spidermonkey has four arms, but the four arms is another form, as I said I'll show you it another day."** Ben said.

"Why do I feel like we're forgetting something?" Sheele questioned thoughtfully as she held her jaw with her right hand.

 **'' The person in danger. ''** Ben screamed and ran off in the direction the scream had come from.

The first man was tall and muscular, he had a prominent chin, and his hair was black and short, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a black zigzag stripe on the chest.

The second man was shorter and had straight black hair with a fringe that fell on his eyes, he wore a short-sleeved shirt with a breast pocket on the left side and he had large front teeth and wore a red scarf around his neck.

'' I thought you were going to take me to capital…'' The girl said apprehensive.

The smaller man was looking at the girl with desire; he had drool dripping from his mouth.

"Of course we'll take you there, right?" The smaller man said.

'' Yeah, but not for free. '' The taller man completed.

'' We're so kind, aren't we? We're even teaching you not to trust anyone before you reach the capital.'' The lower man said with a somber look.

'' That's right. You country hicks should be thankful that-'' The taller man was speaking with a mischievous expression and in a jocular voice but was interrupted by Ben who hit a kick with his right leg on the chest of the man sending him flying away, he fell on his back to the ground several yards away Inconsistent.

The smaller man was surprised by Ben's sudden arrival; he turned and was surprised to see who was attacking them.

'' A blue monkey? '' The man asked confused.

 **'' Whoa, the light from the full moon reflected by your huge teeth is blinding me, please could you close your big dirty mouth? ''** Ben teased as he covered his eyes with his right hand.

''What you say bastard?'' The man yelled with angry.

The lower man drew a dagger and ran toward Ben, but Ben was faster and pointed his cause toward the man's hand, Ben fired a ball of web from his tail that hit the man's hand covering his hand and the dagger

'' What is it? Spider-web? "The man questioned in confusion as he looked at his web-covered right hand, Ben then took the moment of distraction and fired more web in the man's direction, and the web hit the man's face covering his face preventing him to see.

Ben then hit a punch with his upper left hand on the man's stomach, the man bowed forward as he screamed in pain, and then Ben closed his upper right fist and hit an uppercut in the man's jaw.

The man's body fell to the ground on his back, he was knocked out.

 **'' Damn, this country is full of evildoers. ''** Ben commented angrily.

Ben tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, his body was covered by a green light and he returned to his human form.

'' Are you alright? '' Ben asked worriedly to the girl who was being attacked by those men.

'' Hum… what's going on?'' The girl asked confused.

' _This girl her eyes are…'_ Ben meditated.

* * *

 **Night Raid Hideout**

Najenda hit a bludgeon on Ben's head with his mechanical arm, Ben then fell to the ground with a huge bump on his head.

'' And why did you take that girl back to our hideout you idiot?'' Najenda questioned Ben with much angry.

Ben was kneeling while massaging his own head and Sheele was standing a few feet behind Ben with a concerned expression.

'' But how could we just leave her? I'm a hero, it's my job to help people, "Ben asked tearfully as he massaged his head.

'' Sheeesh, your heroic personality is really problematic."Najenda said as she sighed in disapproval.

'' But is not this revolution being done to improve this country? Did not we exist to help people?'' Ben questioned Najenda with a determined look.

'' And if our hideout's location is revealed that revolution will disappear like the morning drew, what part of that do you not understand? '' Najenda screamed angrily as she squeezed Ben's neck, Ben desperately tried to pull away, Sheele watched that scene worried but could not do anything, she knew that Najenda was right.

'' Ow, ow, ow I'm sorry.'' Ben said desperate.

'' We verified that she really is blind, and we plugged her ears on the way here. Sheele smelled she and she didn't have a suspicious scent, and no one was tailing us'' Ben explained.

'' I don't care how much checking you did, there is absolutely no good reason for you to bring a commoner into here! Don't do this again!'' Najenda ordered with much angry.

'' Ye… Yes ma'am.'' Ben begged forgiveness on his knees.

' _well, if she's blind, we can just have Akame monitor her closely and hide our true identity, we'll be fine, but…'_ Najenda thought apprehensively.

* * *

 **Night Raid Hideout: Dinning Room.**

Everyone was seated at the dinner table, everyone had already eaten dinner, and there were only scraps of food on the plates.

'' Not only did you save me, you even gave me this delicious meal… thank you so much.'' Nea thanked a little ashamed.

'' So, we're hunters…'' Lubbock lied, ''…but where did you come from, Nea?'' Lubbock asked.

'' I'm originally from Enn village.'' Nea replied.

'' Enn…'' Mine said trying to remember ''… I think much further down south from here.'' Mine said.

'' Yes, I wanted visit my father, who left the village to earn money…'' Nea said head down.

'' And who were those men who were bothering you?'' Sheele asked.

'' They said they were going to take me to the capital, but their attitude suddenly changed on the way…'' Nea replied.

'' That's terrible.'' Mine said angrily.

'' But you shouldn't have tried to do this on your own with your physical condition in first place.'' Lubbock criticized Nea with a reproachful look.

'' But… my father is the only family I have left…'' Nea said with a sad look.

'' Well, if he's in the capital then it's simples.'' Leone said carefree.

'' Tell us your father's name and what he looks like later.'' Leone said as she sighed.

'' I'm going to the capital tomorrow anyway, so I'll help you look for him then.'' Lubbock said as he rose from his chair.

'' No… you don't have to… if you take me there, I'll…'' Nea spoke as she rocked her arms nervously.

'' That's not a good idea.'' Sheele said in a serious tone of voice as she sipped coffee in a mug.

'' She's right.'' Lubbock said agreeing with Sheele.

'' Nea is really cute, so people like those men from earlier might take advantage of her again.'' Lubbock said.

'' Either way, you're tired from your journey, right? You can rest up here.'' Leone said as she winked at Nea.

'' It's really okay…? I don't have any money on me…'' Nea spoke in a sad voice.

'' We don't need any. We just want to help.'' Bulat said with a smile, Bulat stood with his arms crossed.

'' Thank you very much. Thank very much.'' Nea had no words to describe how grateful she was.

' _Either way, now that she's here in the hideout, we can't let her go until we're absolutely certain that she's innocent.'_ Lubbock mentally concluded.

''Well you'll probably want someone to play with while you're here right?'' Bulat asked.

'' Ben-…'' Bullat would call for Ben but was interrupted by Sheele, who raised his hand rather lively.

'' Me! I'll do it! " Sheele exclaimed excitedly.

'' Oh? You seem eager.'' Bullet comments.

'' Ben and I were the ones who brought nea here, and I have more or less nothing else to do while we're in the hideout.'' Sheele said excitedly.

Mine looked at her with a shocked expression, why was she so interested in playing with that girl? Then Mine turned his face into a sulk.

'' If that's what you want, Sheele, that's fine with me.'' Mine said a little annoyed.

'' Mine…'' Sheele said as she watched Mine's tantrum with a smile on her face.

'' You're so nice with Sheele.'' Leone said with a provocative look.

Mine glared angrily at Leone.

"But I could play with her too, but if Sheele wants it so much, that's fine with me," Ben said.

'' Alright then, it's decided! We'll leave her to you Sheele.'' Bulat said.

'' You'll probably be here for a while, so let me show you around!'' Sheele said pulling Nea by the arm.

'' Ye…yes um, if there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it! Nea said.

Sheele smiled and stroked the top of Nea's head.

"Let's just take it nice and easy, okay?" Sheele said with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Okay." Nea nodded her cheeks, the warmth she was getting from Sheele was making her embarrassed.

'' But really, if there is anything please let we know. I can do simple cooking and laundry too.'' Nea said with a happy smile.

'' What yo-you're more skilled than I am…'' Sheele yelled shocked.

"Nea's more useful than Mine," Ben said in a provocative tone.

"What did you say, rookie?" Mine screamed angrily at Ben.

The two then began one more of their discussions.

Then Sheele and Nea ignoring the discussion of the two of them were walking together through the hiding place, Akame watched the two moving away with a smile while eating a piece of roasted meat.

* * *

Najenda, Lubbock and Leone were gathered around a table in the meeting room of the hiding place, on the table were several photos and papers about a man, his name was Tonto, he was blond, had a beard and mustache, wore glasses with round glasses, and dressed like a Hippie.

'' the newest target we've been requested to eliminate is tonto who runs a curio shop'' Najenda explained.

'' He's supposedly a reputable popular shop master who even donates his money.'' Leone said.

'' Another guy with a hidden face?'' Lubbock commented.

'' He arrived at the capital about a year ago, and his business is doing well, but this startup fund came from robberies across the country, a survivor from one of his robberies tenaciously searched for who was behind it, and make a request.'' Najenda explained while smoking one of his black cigarettes.

'' So it's another case of a seemingly honest man with a dark past?'' Lubbock commented with a confidence smile.

'' Okay, I'll investigate and find proof of theses crimes.'' Leone said.

'' This is our first job in a long time.'' Najenda commented.

Sheele and Nea were bathing together in the hot springs of the Night Raid hideout.

'' Fwaaah, this feels great!'' Nea commented with a smile of satisfaction.

'' I love taking baths too.'' Sheele agreed with Nea.

'' I'm sorry you've had to be with me the entire time, Miss Sheele.'' Nea apologized a little embarrassed that Sheele had to be careful of her all the time.

'' No, no, it's nothing.'' Sheele replied.

'' I wish I could move around more easily, but I've only been blind for two years.'' Nea commented with a sad expression.

'' Are your eyes, because of a disease?'' Sheele asked apprehensively.

'' Oh no. After my father left to earn money…'' Nea began to tell her past, her expression changed to an anguished expression, those memories made her sad.

'' Someone robbed our house; my mother resisted and was killed. I also gravely injured and lost my eyesight.'' Nea said with a pained expression on his face.

At that, Sheele made a serious expression, could this criminal be a Tonto? The current Night Raid target? She wondered.

'' That's why my father is the only family I have left and I wanted to tell him what happened to mother, so that's why I wanted to see him.'' Nea said feeling even more sad.

'' But I was almost sold off, and I had a really hard time getting to the capital.'' Nea said trying to hold back the tears.

'' Nea…'' Sheele approached Nea stroking her head, trying to console her.

After finishing their bath, Sheele and Nea went to Sheele's room, both of them put on sweaters and were getting ready to go to sleep.

'' Um are you really alright with sharing even your bed with me?'' Nea asked embarrassed.

'' Of course, please don't worry about anything, and get a good night's rest.'' Sheele said as she made the bed.

'' Thank you, Miss Sheele.'' Nea thanked him with a sweet smile on his lips.

'' You can just call me Sheele.'' Sheele said turning around with a maternal smile on her lips.

'' What? Sheele let that girl sleep with her own bed?'' Mine asked surprised.

'' Yep, she really does look after her, doesn't she?'' Ben replied.

Ben and Mine were sitting together at the dinner table; Mine was drinking a mug of coffee.

''Really, she's a little too kind for an assassin.'' Mine complained.

Ben looked at Mine and realized quickly that she was jealous of the attention Sheele was giving to Nea.

'' Are you jealous? If you're jealous of Sheele giving all the attention to Nea, I can make you company, if you want.'' Ben said with a provocative smile.

When Mine heard that Ben offered her company so that she did not feel lonely because of Sheele's absence, she turned flushed, but then her expression changed to fury, and she punched Ben in the face.

''Who said I need your company, you idiot?" Mine said angrily, then frowned and walked away.

'' I think fighting is the favorite sport of you two.'' Bulat said as he approached Ben who was lying on the ground with his hands covering his face where Mine had hit the punch.

'' It's not a romantic love, but Sheele is like a partner to mine. Of course, she can get jealous too.'' Bulat concluded with a smile.

'' Well, I wouldn't judge anyone who does have a romantic love between the same gender!'' Bulat said with a cheerful smile and with a glint in his look.

Ben stood still with his right hand on his face, he had an exhausted expression on his face, had decided that it was better to go to sleep, he did not have the slightest interest in the direction of this conversation.

'' I'm going to sleep too. '' Ben said and left for his room.

* * *

 **One week later**

The door to the dining room opened suddenly, and Lubbock came into the dining-room breathlessly, when he stopped running, he had to lean over his knees because of exhaustion

'' Nea! Good News! We found your father!'' Lubbock announced still panting.

Nea turned to face Lubbock, she had a surprised expression on his face.

'' Wh-what is he doing? Is he doing well?'' Nea asked quite interested, she was very happy, finally she could review her father after all this time.

'' He's working happily under a carpenter. I can take you there is afternoon!'' Lubbock said with a happy smile as he thumbs-up with his hands.

'' I found my father.'' Nea celebrated very excitedly.

'' That's great, Nea.'' Sheele said with a happy smile.

'' Yes, thank you so much!'' Said Nea hugging Sheele very happily.

Sheele wrapped her arms around Nea's waist as she gave Nea a warm smile.

'' Hey, I'm the one who wanted a hug!'' Lubbock protested with angry.

'' Um, Sheele…''

'' Yes?'' Sheele asked.

'' Um, Well even after I start living with my father, will you come visit me?'' Nea asked excitedly, she could not wait for Sheele to come visit her and her father.

'' I want introduce you to my father!'' Nea said with a happy smile.

However, Sheele knew that this would be impossible, she was a wanted criminal by the empire she could not walk around, and also if the empire discovered that Nea had a connection with someone in the Night Raid she and her father could be arrested, tortured and executed by the empire.

Sheele gave a sad sigh, Nea made a confused expression, she did not expect that kind of reaction.

"I'm sorry, I can not do that." Sheele said with a sad smile.

'' Oh.'' Nea replied sadly.

'' We're hunters. When the seasons change, we'll leave to go hunt other prey.'' Bulat explained in a serious tone of voice.

'' I…I see.'' Nea said with a disappointed tone of voice.

' _There was nothing suspicious about her, we just need to have one of our disguised spies take her to father, and that will be the end.'_ Akame concludes mentally with a serious expression, she was standing in the next room listening to the conversation.

' _Hopefully nothing will happen…'_ Akame wished mentally.

* * *

Nea if his father were walking together through the streets of the capital of the empire hand in hand, both were very happy to be reevaluated.

'' Daddy's house is a bit small, but you'll just have to deal with it, okay?'' Nea's father said.

'' It's okay! If I'm you daddy, I don't care where we live!'' Nea answered nonchalantly, she did not care about the size of the house, the important thing for her was to be with her father.

'' Yeah, we'll always be together.'' Nea's father said with a cheerful smile and eyes tearing with happiness at finally being able to stay with his daughter.

'' I'll do my best to give you your share of happiness that you should have gotten from your mother… Nea.'' Nea's father promised.

However, what they did not know was that Tonto, the man who had killed Nea's mother, was passing them by on the street, he looked at Nea's face and recognized her instantly. Tonto made a look of horror, he believed that girl was dead, but now she was in the capital, and if she denounced him he could be arrested and lose his shop.

' _That was, there's no mistaking it! It's that girl from that house I robbed in Enn! Damn it… she was alive. Why she in the capital? Could she be?_ ' Tonto thought desperately.

Tonto's expression changed from a desperate to a somber one, if that girl had come to the capital to denounce him, he had to finish with her.

* * *

 **Later**

Nea and her father were inside a small, humble house, both were seated at the dinner table, but they had little food on the plates.

'' I'm sorry, I said we'd celebrate, but this was the best I could do ... '' Nea's father said embarrassed that he could not give his daughter a better dinner.

'' It's okay! It's really good, father! "Nea responded cheerfully, she did not mind the lack of food.

'' I'll help you cook next time! '' Nea promised very lively.

Nea's father looked at his daughter with great happiness, feeling lucky to have such a sympathetic daughter.

However, they did not know it, but there were three men approaching the door of the house, they were dressed in a red coat and white berets on the head.

There were mischievous looks in his eyes.

'' Alright, just as required, we'll kill the father and the daughter.'' The first man said he was the shortest of the three and had short black hair.

'' But, It's alright if we have a little fun before we do it, right?'' The second man said as he drowned with a wicked look, he was the tallest of the three, had straight black hair and carried a sword on his back.

'' Heh, let´s do the girl right in front of her daddy!'' The third man commented in a somber tone of voice, he was the fattest of the three and had wavy black hair.

'' Alright, Let's go!'' The taller man said, he put his hand on the door handle, but before he could open it something hit his right wrist.

'' Ugyoh!?'' The taller man gave a cry of pain as he stared at his wounded wrist.

Who had struck the man was Leona, she then revealed her position, she was hanging upside down holding on the roof of the house with her legs, and she was already transformed into her feline form.

Then her legs loosened from the ceiling and she spun in the air before landing on the floor.

Leone retracted his left fist back then punched the taller man; the blow sent the man flying backward until it hit the other two men knocking everyone to the ground.

'' Who are you?'' The lower man questioned, startled.

'' I'm a garbage collector.'' Leone replied with a provocation smile.

'' I heard there were three pieces of degradable trash here, so I came to pick them up.'' Leone teased the men with a wicked smile on his lips.

On hearing Leone's insult, the three men shifted their expressions from frightened to extremely irritated, they got up and started running towards Leone.

'' FUCK YOU! DIE, BITCH!'' The three men shouted at the same time.

'' I actually don´t hate people like you.'' Leone said.

The fat man stepped toward Leone wielding a dagger, he tried to stab Leone in the face, but she easily deflected, so she drew back her right fist and punched the man's face, the punch instantly broke the men's nose and some Teeth, he fell back on the floor unconscious.

'' Because I Can pummel you without holding back~'' Leone said with an excited smile as she moved toward the other two men with her left fist closed.

* * *

 **Imperial security squad: in front of the station**

The three men were tied up and their bodies were bruised.

'' Who are these suspicious guys?'' A young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes, she wore her hair in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground. She wore the official uniform of the imperial guard, and she carried in her arms a sort of white dog with black ears, black eyes and a black nose, but the strangest thing was that this dog is biped.

'' This requires a thorough investigation in the name of justice.'' The girl said in a determined voice.

'' We'll leave no stone upturned.'' She said.

'' If you are indeed evil…'' The girl said in a sadistic tone, her expression changed from a determined girl to a sadistic girl with a somber expression.

The dog in his lap that before had no expression at all, now had an evil expression and a wild smile on his mouth, leaving his sharp teeth appeared.

The three men looked at the girl in horror, they had been surprised by the sudden change of personality.

* * *

 **Night Raid hideout**

'' And, when I tailed the thugs hired by our target, turned out they were headed to Nea's house.'' Leone explained.

'' So that little girl was a victim of Tonto as well, he must have sent assailants to their house in order to silence a witness of his past deeds.'' Najenda concluded with a thoughtful expression as she smoked a cigarette.

''This is terrible, and on top of that, he tried to kill them just to get rid of the evidence.'' Ben said angrily.

Ben wanted only to give Tonto to the Imperial Guard for him to be arrested and tried, but considering that he could pay bribes to go free, this option was useless, and now he tried to kill Nea and his father, Ben was extremely annoyed.

Sheele had a somber expression on her face, Mine was looking at Sheele worried she knew when her partner was upset about something.

'' There were other definitive proofs he's guilty. Let's take him down.'' Leone said with a serious expression.

'' Alright. If the target is just one man, we don't need to send the entire group, We'll… Ben and Sheele go!'' Najenda ordered.

'' Damn, why Ben that goes with Sheele and not me? '' Mine asked angrily.

"Because it was the two who brought Nea here, I believe it is best that this mission be theirs." Najenda replied.

'' Thank you very much!'' Sheele thanked.

" Do not worry, you can go next time." Ben teased Mine with a wicked smile.

" Do not tease me." Mine yelled at Ben.

"Okay, I'm sorry, my bad." Ben apologized, he had no time to stop debating with Mine, he then dragged the cover of the Omnitrix back revealing the core of the Omnitrix, then he with his hand Right hit the Omnitrix's core down and Ben's body was covered by a green light.

Everyone in the room covered their eyes because of the green light.

Ben had turned into a sort of pterodactyl with a jet pack. He has a beak-like mouth. His wings are rather small and resemble a glider, which are connected to a 'jetpack' like structure on his back. He has a large yellow beak, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and yellow wings. The Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder.

'' **Astrodactyl.''** Ben Yelled out.

'' **Bawk, Come on, Sheele, let's go flying until to Tonto's house.''** Ben said.

Sheele nodded.

"How many flying forms do you have Ben?" Lubbock questioned.

 **"Bawk, a lot, why?"** Ben replied.

'' Enough of wasting time, they'll soon eliminate the target. '' Najenda shouted out with angry.

 **''** **Bawk** **, yes, yes, you do not have to shout. ''** Ben said as he picked up Sheele's body and flew out of the window into the direction of the target.

Sheele had a serious expression as she was carried by Ben.

 _'Nea ...'_ Sheele thought.

* * *

 **Tonto's Apartment**

Tonto was sitting on the sofa in his apartment while drinking a whisky bottle; he was already quite cluttered, so he hit the bottom of the bottle on the table.

'' Shit! '' Tonto yelled, '' Those thugs still haven't come back yet! They must have ran off with my money.'' Tonto shouted angrily.

'' Gaah… I'm an honest man now…'' Tonto said apprehensive.

'' I even donate my money… so why is my past coming back to haunt me…?'' Tonto questioned desperately as he placed his hands on his head.

'' I've made up for my mistakes! My past sins are forgiven, aren't they?'' Tonto yelled out.

'' I'm sorry, but that's not how it works.'' Tonto's whimpering was interrupted by a female voice, he turned back in surprise to see who the owner of that voice was, then he was even more surprised when he saw a woman with purple hair carrying a huge scissor on her back, and a kind of Pterodactyl next to this woman.

'' What is a danger beast doing here? '' Tonto screams in fear.

'' **Bawk, I'm not a danger beast, I'm a… forget it.''** Ben said, there was no reason to correct him.

'' NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Tonto yelled with fear.

He got up off the couch and ran to a shelf, he took a revolver from one of the shelves and pointed it toward Sheele, but before he could fire his gun, an energy whip hit Tonto's hand causing him to drop his gun to the ground, the energy whip belonged to Astrodactyl.

'' Eek.'' Tonto moaned with tears in his eyes.

Sheele looked at Tonto with a deadly look.

Tonto then grabbed a black bottle with his right hand on the shelf, he was going to throw the bottle in Sheele's direction, but she was faster and with a quick move using her Extase she cut both of Tonto's eyes.

'' GYYYYYYAAAAH.'' Tonto gave a cry of pain as his eyes were cut off.

'' How do you feel, Mr Tonto? Can you see me?'' Sheele asked in a calm tone of voice.

'' I can't see…! I can't see anything…!'' Tonto said desperately.

'' Pl-please forgi…'' Tonto was going to beg for his life, but Sheele interrupted it, she had opened her Extase and closed in the region of Tonto's waist, cutting her body in half, the upper half of her body flew across the room until it fell to the floor and the bottom of the Body fell back.

Ben had turned his face with his eyes closed, he was not yet accustomed to that kind of carnage, but he decided that he would not protest he had made a deal with Najenda, he would not kill, but neither would prevent any member of Night Raid to kill.

The ground was quickly covered with blood; Sheele had a mortal expression on her face now covered by Tonto's blood.

Sheele then shook the sheet of Extase in the air to wipe the blood from it.

'' No matter how many good deeds you perform, your past sins be erased, I'm sorry.'' Sheele said extremely calmly, she was calm even though she had just committed a murder.

 _'Sheele turns completely when she's going to commit some murder, it's like she's a completely different person._ ' Ben thought with a startled expression.

 _' She really is a professional assassin.'_ Ben thought.

* * *

Nea and her father were sitting together fishing on the edge of a lake.

Far from them, was Ben, Mine and Sheele, they were watching Nea and her father.

'' A picnic?'' Ben asked.

'' They seem to be getting along really well as father and daughter.'' Mine replied.

Sheele looked at Nea with a sad expression, she was happy that she was now with her father and happy, but at the same time she was sad because she knew she could never get closer to Nea.

'' I'm truly glad.'' Sheele said sadly.

Sheele then turned to Ben with a warm smile on her lips, Ben looked at her curiously, why was she looking at him like that?

"Now I understand you, Ben." Sheele said.

'' Understand what? '' Ben asked confused, Mine also looked confused at Sheele, what did she mean by that?

'' Because you decided to become a hero, save people, it's because you want to see everyone happy as Nea and your father are now, do not you? '' Sheele questioned Ben with a smile.

Ben then smiled back at Sheele.

'' That's exactly why I'm a hero, I decided to fight so that everyone could live happily, with equality, justice and dignity. '' Ben replied with a smile.

Mine then looked at Ben impressed, that response had made her blush, she had to admit, and she found Ben very handsome when he started talking about that sort of thing.

"And that's why I'm going to use my powers to fight this corrupt empire, so that when we change that country, you can visit Nea," Ben promised.

"Yeah, it's one more reason to make this revolution work." Mine nodded in agreement with Ben, which was rather rare.

Sheele turned with her cheeks flushed to face Ben and Mine.

'' You two… I'm sorry I worried you!'' Sheele then threw herself onto Ben and Mine hugging them, so Mine and Ben lost their balance and the three fell to the ground.

Ben and Mine exchanged glances.

'' What are you happy about? We just pointed out the obvious.'' Mine commented.

'' Uh, you're pretty obviously happy too.'' Ben remarked, teasing Mine.

'' SHUT UP!'' Mine shouted out.

'' I'll see you again when the country is reborn, Nea…'' Sheele promised with a smile.

To be continued…

The next chapter: Ogre the Demon.


	5. Chapter 5: Ogre the Demon

~~ Alien ga Kill~~

Responding the reviews:

Justin: Thanks for the compliment, and sorry for the spelling errors, English is not my first language, I'm now using spell checker to try not to post more chapters with many errors, and also to take an English course.

Chapter 5: Ogre the Demon.

 **The kitchen**

Ben was in the kitchen of the Night Raid's hideout, he was wearing a white apron while peeling some potatoes.

Ben was very angry, since the boss had decided that Ben's instructor would be Akame, because the only thing he has done in the last days was cooking.

-Flashback-

Everyone was standing around a table outside the hideout, drinking, eating and laughing together.

Najenda was sitting on a wooden chair; Ben was standing in front of Najenda.

'' You've done a good job Ben, your skills are impressive. '' Najenda praised Ben.

'' Thanks. '' Ben replied with a convinced smile, he always liked to receive praise.

'' However, you still have to adapt to the Night Raid mode, do not worry, you will not kill anybody, but here you won't act like you are accustomed to your dimension, you have to infiltrate at night and be as discreet as possible, and for you to learn this, you will be instructed by other Night raid members.''Najenda explained to Ben as he released the smoke from his cigarette through his mouth.

"I know how to infiltrate, before I had my secret revealed I acted without anyone knowing about my powers, I know how to be discreet." Ben replied pouting.

"Exactly, before your secret was revealed, it means you were not discreet enough and your secret was discovered by someone." Najenda replied in a serious tone of voice.

Ben was speechless, he could not answer that, because Najenda was right, Ben had his secret identity revealed to the world by a 10-year-old, really he had not been discreet enough.

'' Okay, okay, let's do it your way, who will be my instructor? '' Ben said '' instructor '' in an angry tone, he was the hero who saved the universe, but now he was going to have a teacher? He was no longer a child. That situation was making Ben uneasy.

'' Team up with akame and learn from her.'' Najenda replied.

'' What?'' Ben exclaimed shocked, would he have to team up with Akame? The girl who tried to kill him the day he arrived in this universe? This would not be good.

'' Got it Akame?'' Najenda questioned Akame.

'' Uh huh.'' Akame nodded.

'' You can cut him down if it seems he'll get in the way.'' Najenda said calmly.

'' Uh huh, I got it.'' Akmee nodded again.

 _'_ _You got it?'_ Ben thought shocked.

'' Although with Ben's powers, I think he's going to do well, you're not going to need to cut him off, though I think that would be pretty hard to do. '' Najenda concluded.

'' You're lucky to be able to be taught girl by a cute girl.'' Najenda said with a mischievous smile.

 _'_ _I'm going to team up with this girl from now on?'_ Ben thought apprehensively.

-End of Flashback-

'' Dammit! I am a hero, yet all I do day after day is cook!'' Ben complained irritable while peeling a potato.

'' It cannot be helped.'' Akame said.

'' I am responsible for cooking the base's meals, and naturally, that duty falls to you as well.'' Akame explained while eating some grapes.

''Cook? The only thing you're doing is eating the ingredients. '' Ben commented.

'' That is no true, you suck at lying, you know.'' Akame retorted quietly as he continued to eat.

'' By the way, was not it for you to be teaching me the Night Raid infiltration methods?'' Ben asked.

"Yes, but for that to be possible we need a request, and you have a lot to learn." Akame replied.

'' What did you mean with that? '' Ben narrowed his eyes.

"You're very careless, during the last invasion you turned into a biped tiger and screamed like a madman in a language no one understood, and revealed your position to the enemies." Akame said.

"I'm not careless, well ... Rath is not my smarter transformation, but I've defeated all the invaders without difficulty." Ben replied.

"You were sent to this dimension by an accident that was caused by your overconfidence and carelessness, if you had called in reinforcements and not trying to face the enemy alone could still be in your dimension." Akame criticized Ben.

Ben choked without words, he did not have an answer for that.

'' However he could have been defeated, they could have been hiding some unknown weapon or skill, such as something poisoned, and you could have been killed. '' Akame said in a more firm tone.

'' But I was not defeated, those guys were no match for me. '' Ben snapped, he was starting to get annoyed with all these criticisms.

"That's what I'm talking about, your overconfidence might kill you, when you fought me you joked and teased the enemy, and that's no good, putting pressure on the enemy can be dangerous. Playing with your opponents will only irritate them and give them more time to find a loophole to defeat you; the correct thing is to end the fights as quickly as possible. '' Akame said with a determined look in her eyes, she really wanted Ben to understand that he was wrong.

"This is my way of fighting, and for me it's been working for over 8 years." Ben said, folding his arms sulking.

"Ben please understand, I'm not talking about these things to implicate you, it's for your own good." Akame said in a worried tone of voice, why was he so stubborn?

'' And I am a Dutchman.'' Ben said not believing much in Akame's words, for Ben she was despising him.

''Ben ...''

"This talk is over, I told the boss I'm going to learn the Night Raid methods, so stop bothering me." Akame was going to say more was cut out by Ben who was quite angry, so he started to cut a carrot over A wooden board, he was cutting so hard that when the blade hit the surface of the board it made a noise that echoed throughout the kitchen.

Akame looked at Ben with a confused look; she did not understand why he interpreted her concern as an insult to his ego.

* * *

 **Later**

'' MORE!'' Bulat, Mine, Leone and Lubbock both said at the same time.

They were all sitting at the dinner table, their arms stretched out in Ben's direction, holding up the bowls in their hands, they all wanted he to serve more food for them.

Ben gave a weary sigh as he served more rice for everyone, being the cook in the group was very tiring, Ben had learned to cook so he did not have to depend on his mother's food or his grandfather's food. As Ben began to remember her mother's natural food or her grandfather's insect food, these memories made Ben feel nauseated.

Everyone had finished eating, and Ben was washing the dishes with an annoyed expression.

 _'I look like a domestic housekeeper; damn it,_ _I wanted to be fighting evil doers and not washing dishes.'_ Ben complained mentally.

'' For a newcomer, a cook's apron is best. It suits you well.'' Ben can hear a female voice in a provocative tone.

Ben was without his jacket; he was wearing only his green shirt and jeans, and wearing a white cook's apron.

'' What? '' Ben turned angrily to the direction the voice came from.

He stopped when he saw everyone standing behind them.

'' Huh? Are you going somewhere?'' Ben asked curiously.

'' Yep, a request to kill someone in the capital arrived.'' Mine replied.

'' Please take a good care of the place while we are gone.'' Sheele required for Ben with a gentle smile on her lips.

'' Eh? Why cannot I go with you? "Ben asked annoyed.

"It's because Akame does not go on this mission, and she's supervising you, that means you also have to stay here, If it were me who was supervising you then I'd take you with me, but I can't, sorry Ben. " Sheele said as she caressed the top of Ben's head trying to cheer him up.

'' Akame and the new guy are house maids! So just stay here and chop cucumbers!'' Mine mocked Ben as she pointed at him with his index finger and gave a mocking laugh.

 _'_ _Why does she feel the need to be so overbearing?'_ Ben thought as he stared at Mine who was still laughing.

'' Keep this up and you will never have a boyfriend.'' Ben said to Mine.

'' What is it? You talk as if you had date many girls. "Mine replied angrily.

'' I had three girlfriends, and how many boyfriends did you have?' Ben asked with a provocative smile.

Mine was speechless, she had never had a boyfriend, in fact, she had never kissed anyone in her life, and the fact that Ben was commenting on it hurt Mine's big ego.

'' Yooou... '' Mine was about to start shouting at Ben, but Bulat prevented her, who started dragging her out of the kitchen.

'' Enough, speak what you want ... Listen to what you don't want! '' Bulat said as he sighed exhausted, sometimes the arguments of those two were very uncomfortable.

'' aaaaah!'' Mine screamed as Bulat dragged her out of the kitchen.

'' Oooh, so benny is popular with the girls. '' Leone suddenly appeared in the kitchen and hugged Ben from behind, she placed both her hands on Ben's chest while giving a slight bite to his right ear, Ben could feel Leone's large breasts pressing against his back.

"Stop doing that kind of thing." Ben yelled to Leone as he blushed.

'' Nope, I love your embarrassed expression. '' Leone replied with a malicious smile.

Akame pulled Ben with her hands freeing him from Leone's embrace.

'' Ben and me are going to take some lives.'' Akame announced as she dragged Ben out of the kitchen.

'' Meanie! '' Leone said to Akame pouting.

'' You're talking about hunting for dinner, aren´t you?'' Ben asked with a bewildered look on his face, he did not know if he was relieved to have been saved from Leone's caresses, or if he felt disturbed by Akame's words.

'' Oh good, you understand.'' Akame commented calmly.

* * *

 **Forest in the outskirts of the Night Raid hideout**

Ben and Akame were walking through the forest, both carrying huge straw baskets on their backs.

'' Hey, It's nice to get away from base for a while, but is this really okay?'' Ben asked.

'' There is no problem with us going into the mountains.'' Akame replied calmly.

 _'_ _She must have too much time on her hands.'_ Ben thought.

'' We've arrived.'' Akame announced.

Ben watched the place where he and Akame were, it was the source of a lake, the water was crystal clear, it was a pretty setting.

'' Wow, what a nice place. '' Ben commented impressively.

'' We must eliminate the underwater prey.'' Akame said as she began to undress.

Ben looked back and realized that Akame had begun to undress, Ben blushed violently. Akame was now only in a bikini.

'' What are you doing? '' Ben asked shocked.

'' These clothes allow the most underwater mobility.'' Akame replied calmly as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

'' The targets are large river tuna, that is the goal.'' Akame explained in her typical calm voice.

'Huh? What is the Large River Tuna?'' Ben asked a little confused.

But Akame did not answer her question, she ignored Ben turned toward the river and jumped, Akame dived into the river and less than 1 second after she got into the water, several fish began to fly out of the water and fall inside the straw basket

 _'_ _A fish explosion.'_ Ben looked at those fish flying out of the water with a completely shocked expression; he could not believe what he was seeing.

'' Fuh wah'' Akame exclaimed as he emerged, his lungs finally having oxygen again.

'' Erase your presence and swim along riverbthe ed, when the prey come close, you strike in that instant.'' Akame was speaking his directions to Ben in a serious tone of voice.

'' You need to give it everything you have, can you handle it?'' Akame asked.

Ben smirked, if he could handle it? This is going to be a piece of cake.

"I have the perfect guy for the job." Ben said with a smile on his lips while he dragged the Omnitrix's cap back with his fingers, the core of the Omnitrix was revealed; Ben turned the core until the desired icon appeared and with the palm of his right hand he knocked the core down.

Ben's body was covered by a green light, when the light dissipated in Ben's place there was a bipedal fish; it has gray scales, green eyes and a huge jaw full of sharp teeth. He has an organ on top of the head that has the ability to generate light, he wears black suspenders on his arms and chest, a black thong and a green belt, the Omnitrix symbol is located on the belt.

 **''** **Ripjaws.''** Ben shouted with a garbled voice.

 **''** **It's fishing time.''** Ben shouted as he jumped toward the river.

* * *

 **Later**

''In the end, even though it has turned into an aquatic alien, you still have not been able to fish more fish than Akame.'' Leone commented with a small mocking smile on her the lips.

Ben, Leone, Najenda and Akame, were gathered at the dinner table eating several dishes prepared with fish that were caught by Akame and Ben.

"She only caught two more fish than me." Ben protested irritably.

''No apologies Benny, defeat is defeat, be a good loser.'' Leone said in a provocative tone.

Ben gave Leone an annoyed look.

'' For his first time, he did very well.'' Najenda praised Ben as he placed a piece of fish meat in her mouth.

'' Not good enough.'' Akame commented firmly.

 _'_ _Damn, she's underestimating me so much, I'm still going to prove to her that I'm capable of surviving in this universe.'_ Ben watched Akame with an annoyed look as Akame stared at a fish head held in her hands.

'' Leone…'' Najenda spoke Leone's name as he placed her hachis on the table.

Everyone at the table began to look in the direction of Najenda.

'' Tell me about the request we received a few days ago.'' Najenda ordered.

'' Our targets are Ogre of the capita guards, and an oil merchant named Gamal.'' Leone said, now with a serious expression.

Everyone was now looking at Leonel who had begun to tell about her conversation with the client.

'' What the client told me was…''

Leone recounted how she met the client in a graveyard, the client was a woman who had her fiance incriminated by Ogre at Gaman's request, Ogre had been bribed to incriminate the client's fiance, and in the end her fiance has been sentenced to death.

The client also reported that she discovered all this thanks to her fiancé who heard a conversation between Ogre and Gamal, and that during this conversation both had confessed that they had incriminated the client's fiancé.

'' She begged with tears in her eyes so we revenged her fiancé ... '' Leone said with a sad expression.

'' ... and I promised we would send those two to hell. '' Leone now completed with a somber tone of voice and a serious expression.

'' This is the payment for the job.'' Leone said, she then placed a bag with many coins in it, Ben looked shocked at the bag, by the size of it, Ben deduced he must have a lot of money in it.

'' That person saved up this much money?'' Ben asked impressed.

'' I caught the scent of a venereal disease from her, so she must have been selling her body to earn all of that.'' Leone answered; there was no emotion in her voice.

Ben looked horrified at Leone, he could not believe that something like that could be happening.

'' That´s…'' Ben gritted his teeth.

'' Did you check out her story?" Najenda asked to Leone.

'' They´re guilty. I observed them for a time from the attic of the merchant's shop.'' Leone answered.

'' Okay, the Night Raid will accept this request.'' Najenda said with a somber expression.

'' We will deliver divine punishment upon the heads of these heinous monsters, and send them to the hereafter.'' Najenda concluded while she releases the smoke from her cigarette through her mouth.

'' Taking out Gamal will be simple, but Ogre will be a formidable.'' Leone said.

 **Ogre the Demon**

Leone explained why he possessed this nickname, he was known to be an excellent swordsman, and with his skill with his sword, he placed fear in the hearts of the capital's criminals.

Leone said that Ogre was always surrounded by his subordinates, and that he stayed most of the time inside the Imperial Guard headquarters, and that Gamal always went to his quarters to pay him the bribes. Ogre only leaves his station on his days off to drink on the main street near the palace.

'' It seems the only time to attack would be on his day off.'' Ben concluded while holding his chin with his right hand.

'' However, the security around the palace will be though, for Akame who is on the wanted list, this will be a dangerous mission.'' Najenda said.

'' Shall we wait for the group come back?'' Akame questioned.

'' But we don't know when they will finish their job right?''. Ben said.

'' Yes.'' Akame replied.

'' If that´s the case, just send us! We can take care of it!'' Ben said determinedly as he tapped the table with his right hand.

Leone, Akame, and Najenda turned to face Ben.

'' Ohhhhh… are you saying you can defeat Ogre yourself?'' Najenda questioned Ben in a playful voice and a small mischievous smile.

'' Not, that I can't handle it, but it almost sounded like you want to take him on yourself, huh?'' Leone said with a mocking smile.

"Ben going to fight with Ogre alone is a bad idea." Akame said in a serious tone.

"That's enough, while we're here wasting time talking nonsense, that bastard may be using his authority to incriminate some more innocent, so I'll take him for down, and if you do not agree I'll do it without your permission .'' Ben was extremely angry, he was disgusted with Ogre, as Ogre was a law officer, for Ben he was much worse than the other target, Ben is a hero and also a plumber, and nothing annoys him more than corrupt law officers, Ogre should be protecting the population and not oppressing it in exchange for money.

"This guy is dirtying the honor of all the police officers, guards and law officers, he is neglecting his duty to serve and protect the weakest people, and all this because of money, I can't forgive someone like that, I never could continue to consider me a hero if I leave that Ogre without his deserved punishment. '' Ben said with a determined look, all the fibers of Ben's body wanted to beat Ogre.

Akame was staring at Ben, she had no words to answer, and she was amazed at Ben's determination and his sense of duty.

'' Understood, I can appreciate your decision, go defeat the demon.'' Najenda ordered with a satisfied smile on her face.

'' Well said Benjy~'' Leone said with a smile on his lips and then slapped Ben on the back, but she did not control her own strength and the slap made Ben bend forward.

'' It's good that you're so dedicated.'' Leone completed.

'' Leone, Akame, I leave the oil merchant to you.'' Najenda ordered.

'' You got it, Boss.'' Leone replied for Najenda with a smile.

'' How about that, Akame?'' Ben asked Akame with an arrogant smile, "This is going to be a piece of cake." Ben completed.

'' Where does this self-confidence come from?'' Akame asked Ben with a serious expression on her face.

'' You haven't had a successful mission until after you have given your first report.'' Akame said scornfully.

'' As you are now, so full of yourself, you'll just end up dead.'' Akame finished.

'' What?'' Ben exclaimed angrily.

 _'_ _Damn it… she keeps on belittling me, I'll show her. '_ Ben thought annoyed.

* * *

In the next day.

 **Center of the Capital**

Ben and Leone were walking down one of the streets in the center of the capital.

'' If you go straight that way, It'll lead you straight to main street.'' Leone said as he pointed the way to Ben with his right forefinger.

'' Okay I got it.'' Ben said cheerfully as he began to walk toward the main street.

Leone started to stare at Ben as he walked; she began to worry a bit about Ben's behavior.

'' You wanna hear a story about Akame?'' Leone asked.

'' Huh?'' Ben asked as he turned to face Leone.

Leone then told Ben about Akame's past, how she and her sister had been sold as children to the empire, and how she had been trained since childhood to become a killer.

Ben stared at Leone in amazement; he had no idea that Akame's past had been so terrible.

'' But, each time she carried out her duty, she could feel more of the darkness within the empire.'' Leone explained.

'' The boss, who was her target at the time, succeeded in persuading her, to defect from the empire, and join the revolutionary army that cared only about the people.'' Leone finished telling Ben how Akame had become a member of the Night Raid.

'' By that time, it seems most of the comrades she had grown up and trained with were all dead…''

Ben stared at Leone in astonishment as he listened intently to telling her all about Akame.

'' Do you understand what I'm trying to say?'' Leone questioned.

'' That I should stop being stubborn, and listen to Akame, I know she's experienced, but so am I, I've been doing it since I was ten years old, and I've faced guys much stronger than this Ogre. '' Ben Replied

'' No, '' Leone sighed, '' That this is Akame's way to show her preoccupation, as I said she's already lost a lot of comrades, she just does not want to see another comrade die. '' Leone concluded.

Ben looked at Leone without words, is she telling the truth? Was Akame only worried about his safety? If this is true, it seems that he would have behaved like an idiot.

"But, now you have to get forget this and focus on the mission." Leone said in a serious tone of voice.

Ben shook his head to try to push those thoughts away, then his expression grew more determined.

"Yeah, I can do that, wish me luck." Ben said with a confident smile, then turned and started walking toward the main street.

'' Good luck! '' Leone wished Ben good luck while making a thumbs up for Ben with his right hand.

* * *

 **Later**

It was now night in the capital, and Gamal, the oil merchant, was walking through the aisles of his mansion, his residence a house built in the style of Oriental architecture.

Gamal was an overweight, out-of-shape bald man with spots on his head, a small nose and a big mouth, which gave him a toad-like appearance.

He wore an orange kimono shirt with matching pants and black boots, as well as a green cloak with two circles resembling toad's eyes printed on it.

'' Hahh, I need to use the toilet, I wonder if I'll have to take it again.'' Gamal commented quietly as she walked toward the bathroom.

'' Don't worry, I'll give it to you, Gamal.'' Gamal's eyes widened when he heard a female voice behind him, he may feel a chill run down his spine. Then two clawed hands appear behind Gamal's head before he could turn to see who had spoken those words, two strong arms wrapped around his neck.

''Ah ..." was the maximum Gamal could say, because he felt a blade pierce his chest.

Leone was holding Gamal from behind, while Akame who had appeared suddenly had penetrated Gamal's chest with the end of the blade of the Murasame.

"Gah." Gamal of a last groan of pain before falling dead in the floor with his body covered with blood.

'' You're lucky to have been killed by two beauties!'' Leone commented with a mischievous smile on her lips.

'' Well then, now all we need is that Ben defeats Ogre and this mission ends.'' Leone said.

When Akame heard this, she looked thoughtful, then began to look with a worried expression towards the direction of the main street.

Leone noticed that.

'' Hey Akame. '' Leone called for Akame.

Akame turned to face Leone.

'' Do not you think you're overreacting? Ben is strong enough to fight on an equal terms with you, he can handle with Ogre easily. " Leone said, she had told Ben earlier to stop being stubborn, but it seemed that Akame was more stubborn than Ben.

"I'm not worried about Ben's strength level, you're right; he's stronger than the Ogre." Akame replied with a firm stare.

'' So what's troubling you? '' Leone questioned Akame with a confused expression; she can´t understood her friend's intentions.

"It's with his excess of kindness, Ben is very kind, he unable to kill his adversaries, he just wants to count them, It means he will never use all his power against his enemies, and this in this empire can Meaning death." Akame explained in a worried tone of voice.

"But the boss agreed he did not have to kill the targets." Leone said.

"I know, so I'm trying to help Ben, but he does not want to follow my directions." Akame said, she did not understand why Ben did not follow what she said to him.

Leone laughed, she thought it funny that Akame did not understand that her attempts to guide Ben were hurting his pride.

"Let's trust him, I guarantee, Benny will come back alive." Leone said with a smile.

* * *

 **Main Street**

Ogre was walking alone down the main street, he showed signs of intoxication.

Ogre are a large muscular man with black hair that was graying near his temples. He have an unusual hairstyle with four ponytails or braids on the back of his head wrapped in white cloth. He have a large star-shaped scar over his missing left eye, while his remaining eye was red with a black sclera. His teeth were shown to be quite sharp. He use a suit of armor typical for the Imperial Police.

'' Sake is so good after a thorough interrogation.'' Ogre commented with a happy smile.

'' Ogre-Sama!''

Ogre heard a male voice speaking his name. He turned to see who was calling him, two men in kimonos, first he was fat and bald, and the second was leaner and with straight black hair that went to shoulder height.

'' We just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done.'' The fat man said with a malicious expression.

'' And thank you for the other day.'' The thinner man completed.

When Ogre heard this words gave a satisfied smile.

'' No problem, come to me with whatever troubles you have any time.'' Ogre replied.

 _'_ _I am the king of the city, the highest authority. I can do whatever I want, as much as I want!'_ Ogre thought.

'' Hum Ogre-sama.'' Ogre heard another voice calling for him, but now it seemed to be somebody younger, he turned around and saw that the voice was of an eighteen-year-old boy wearing a green overcoat, that overcoat had a hood, and the boy was using it on his head the hood partially covered the boy's face.

'' What? '' Ogre questioned.

'' I have something I would like to speak with you about…'' The boy said.

However, Ogre did not know is that this boy in front of him was actually Ben Tennyson, a hero of another dimension who carried the most powerful device in the universe.

'' What? Spit it out then.'' Ogre ordered angrily.

'' Talking about it in the open like this would be a little problematic…'' Ben said with a malicious smile.

Ben had changed his leather jacket over for a green hooded overcoat because he wanted to hide his face so that he would not have witnesses to see his face before he was transformed into an alien.

* * *

 **Later**

Ben and Ogre were now in a dark alley that was near the main street, they were alone.

 _'_ _He doesn´t even seem human, huh…'_ Ogre thought.

'' Hey, this place is fine, right?'' Ogre asked with a serious tone.

'' Yeah, this place is perfect.'' Ben said with a confident smile.

Ogre narrowed his gaze; he was beginning to suspect that boy's intentions.

"Now, answer what you want to talk to me." Ogre demanded.

'' What I want to talk to you?'' Ben said, '' it's very simple, what I want to talk to you is ... IT'S HERO TIME. '' Ben yelled out.

Ben then removed the hood that covered his head, dragged the Omnitrix cover backward revealing the Omnitrix's core, he did not have time to select a form, so he hit the Omnitrix's core with his right hand without having selected a form, and the Ben's body was covered by a green light.

Ogre covered his eyes with his arms to shield them from the intense glow of that green light.

' _Please Omnitrix give me a strong alien.'_ Ben begged mentally.

When the green light dissipated, Ben's place was a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well-developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. He has a belt, where the Omnitrix symbol is located.

 **''** **Four Arms.''** Ben yelled out.

Ogre was looking at Ben with a shocked look.

'' What hell is this? Have you turned into a danger beast? You a Tengu user? "Ogre questioned with a surprised expression on his face.

 **"I'm a superhero, and I've come here to make you pay for your crimes, you're a clerk of the law but you use your authority to commit crimes and make money, now you will receive the justice you deserve."** Ben said rather irritably.

Ben jumped up, Ogre accompanied Ben with his eyes still a little surprised by Ben's sudden transformation.

Ben then raised his four arms, and began to fall towards Ogre at high speed, Ben intended to hit Ogre with his four arms at the same time and defeat him with just one blow.

However, Ogre was faster than Ben, and managed to leap back and avoid the attack, when Ben's four arms hit the ground, a huge crater was made and a smoke screen was formed.

'' Did you think that I, Ogre the Demon would really be killed by the likes of a snot nosed little shit like you?'' Ogre shouted angrily.

'' The weak don't matter, only the strong matter in this city.'' Ogre said with a somber expression on his face.

'' I pass judgment on people! Do you think you can judge me?'' Ogre shouted with a sadistic expression on his face, he did not seem to be a human anymore but a demon of hell, the smoke screen had dissipated, Ben was looking at Ogre with a shocked expression, he was acting like Aria, speaking cruel words with perversion.

 **''** **Don't just say whatever you want…''** Ben shrieked as he gritted his teeth, he started running toward Ogre with his upper right fist closed.

Ogre drew his sword, and began to run toward Ben.

When both were close, Ogre raised his sword above his head; Ben retracted his upper right fist.

Ogre made a vertical movement with his sword in the direction of Ben's head and Ben threw his fist towards the Ogre, Ben's fist and the Ogre's sword collided in the air, the collision released a where of shock that involved the whole alley.

Ben and Ogre were standing; Ogre's blade and Ben's fist were touching, both of them trying to push the other.

Ogre was impressed that his sword could not cut off his opponent's arm.

 _'How tough is the skin on this guy?'_ Ogre thought.

'' I see, you belong to that Night Raid group, don´t you?'' Ogre questioned Ben with a sadistic smile.

'' Who hired you to kill me? You happen to know a lot about me, was it possibly the bitch fiancé of the guy who was executed the other day?'' Ogre asked.

Ben looked at Ogre with a shocked expression; he did not expect him to deduce all this so fast.

'' I' am right aren't I…? I knew it would have been best to kill her as well… no… it's still not to late kill her!'' Ogre said quite ruthlessly.

 **''** **SHUT UP!''** Ben cried out with very angry.

Ben put all his strength into his right fist, so he managed to break the blade of Ogre's sword.

'' What? '' Ogre exclaimed confused as he looked at his broken sword.

Ben retracted his right upper fist but once and threw his fist into Ogre's face, Ogre was very stunned that his sword had been broken that could not deflect Ben's punch as Ben's fist hit Ogre's nose, Ogre's nose was instantly broken, a sneeze of blood came out of the ogre's nose.

The force of the punch made Ogre's body fall backward, his head hit the ground into a small crater; Ben had knocked out Ogre.

 _'_ _This guy is just like everyone else. Drunk with the power he's attained, doing whatever he wants.'_ Ben thought angrily.

 **"Now I have to take this trash to Akame and the others."** Ben said as he looked at the inconsistent Ogre lying on the ground.

Ben then hit the Omnitrix symbol with his lower right hand, his body was covered by a green light, when the light dissipated Ben had switched to his Necrofriggian form.

 **"Big chill."** Ben yelled with a hoarse voice.

Ben took Ogre's unconscious body with his arms, spread his four wings, and then began to fly as he carried Ogre. Ogre was still alive, he was just unconscious.

Ben was flying high, he did not want anyone to see them.

 **Night Raid hideout**

Ben had returned to the Night Raid hiding place and had brought Ogre with him, he handed the Ogre to Akame, Ogre was still unconscious when Akame stabbed his chest with Murasame, Ogre was now dead.

* * *

 **Later**

'' Good job on dealing with the target! Excellent!'' Najenda praised Ben with a satisfied smile.

'' Thanks.'' Ben thanked her with a smile.

Najenda was sitting in her chair and Ben stood with his arms crossed.

'' Not bad, huh Akame?" Ben asked in a mocking tone.

"I beat the target easily and now I'm here giving my report, and I was not hurt, I think now you're going to have to respect me." Ben said with closed eyes, he had an arrogant smile on his lips.

So Ben felt his shirt being pulled from his body, Ben was without his overcoat, he was just with a green T-shirt, but at this moment Akame had with his hands taken Ben's T-shirt, leaving him naked from the waist up.

'' Wha…what the hell are you doing?'' Ben asked in embarrassment.

'' Leone, Boss, hold him!'' Akame ordered as she held Ben's arms.

'' Understood.'' Najenda said as she rose from her chair and started running toward Ben.

'' Oh! This seems like fun.'' Leone said with a mischievous smile as she also ran toward Ben.

'' Wait, what do you guys think they're doing? It's hero time. "Ben screamed in despair as he tried to activate the Omnitrix, but Akame held his arms to stop him transformed in an alien.

Then Leone and Najenda took off Ben's pants, he was now just wearing his basin, his socks and his pair of sneakers. Ben's underwear was yellow, and he had several prints of the Sumo Slammers

'' NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Ben shouted, his cheeks were flushed.

'' Thanks goodness.'' Akame said relieved.

Ben looked at Akame and saw that she was smiling at him, Akame was smiling happily, Ben blushed, he had noticed that Akame looked very beautiful while she smiles.

'' I've seen friends die from poison because they wanted to be tough and not report the wound, but you seem to ne undamaged.'' Akame said quite happily.

Ben was confused, she had underestimated him all day, and now he was glad that he had beaten the enemy without suffering any harm? So Leone was right, Akame was just worried about him, and he had acted like a jerk with her, Ben was quite sorry.

'' The mortality rate for those on their first missions high, you did very well!'' Akame said as she handshake Ben's hand.

'' Thanks!'' Ben said.

'' Akame was hoping you would live, she would have been lonely without you.'' Leone said.

'' You know, you learn to communicate with your comrades while cooking, you learned that hunting targets can be difficult.'' Najenda said.

'' Did you notice that everything you did in those days was beneficial to you?" Najenda asked with a smile.

'' Eh… Oh … really?'' Ben asked impressed.

Ben turned to Akame.

'' Sorry Akame, I acted like a jerk these past few days, I hope you will forgive me. '' Ben said ashamed of himself.

'' It's all right.'' Akame replied with a gentle smile.

'' From here on, please continue coming back alive, Ben.'' Akame said with a smile.

'' Sure. Please take care of me, Akame.'' Ben replied smiling too.

'' I wonder what his intentions are saying that while almost naked.'' Leone said as she laughed at Ben.

'' You guys are the one's that stripped me!'' Ben cried out angrily.

'' Okay… '' Najenda said thoughtfully as she cupped her chin with her right hand.

'' Next, you'll be working under Mine, so do you best.'' Najenda ordered.

'' Geh?'' Ben asked as he dressed.

'' It's just one thing after another, isn't it?'' Leone said in a mocking tone.

'' I… have to work with her?'' Ben asked with a shocked expression in his face.

* * *

 **In another place**

Sheele, Bulat, Lubbock, and Mine were walking through a forest toward the Night Raid hideout.

'' For some reason I just got goose bumps.'' Mine said feeling that something bad would happen.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Chapter 6: Going on a mission with Mine.


	6. Chapter 6: Going on a mission with Mine

~~Alien ga Kill~~

Answering the reviews:

Justin: Thanks for the compliment, The scene is correct, it was to be a joke, the Akame who is lying, but is she who calls Ben a liar, this scene happens in the original manga, but the dialogue is between Akame and Tatsumi.

Chapter 6: Going on a mission with Mine.

Sheele was walking in one of the corridors of the Night Raid hideout, she had her hair messed up, and she was wiping her glasses with a cloth as she walked.

Sheele put on her glasses and looked forward; she could see that Ben was standing in front the doorway of Reunion's room; Ben was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

" Is something wrong?" Sheele asked with a confused expression.

'' Ah Sheele…'' Ben said.

'' Well… The boss told me that from today I would work with Mine, but I'm here waiting ...'' Ben answered with an irritated sigh.

'' Ah Mine does not wake up that easy. '' Sheele remarked while she opened the door.

'' What? I'll have to wait for her until when? '' Ben asked annoyed.

"There's no way, I think I'm going to have to go wake her up." Sheele said, and then she turned and started walking toward Mine's room but was stopped by Najenda.

'' No, Ben will do that. '' Najenda ordered.

"Why me?" Ben questioned irritably.

"Ben, from today, you've worked with Mine, so it's up to you to wake her up." Najenda said with her arms folded.

Ben then groaned in frustration as he began to walk toward Mine's room.

'' Understood. '' Ben said angrily.

"Is this really true?" Sheele asked curiously.

"This is just another way." Najenda said as she laughed.

Sheele gave Najenda a confused look; she did not understand what she mean with that.

Ben walked to the door of Mine's room, when he arrived, he put his hands on the doorknob and pulled back to be able to open the door.

'' Hey, sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up.'' Ben said as he entered in Mine's room.

Ben then looked forward and saw that Mine was already awake, but he was paralyzed as he looked at her, because in addition to being awake they were standing and only lingerie.

Mine was wearing only a pink pantie and was trying to finish putting on her pink bra, but she stopped what she was doing to look who was entering her room, she was also paralyzed as she looked at Ben.

'' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.'' A female scream can be heard throughout the hideout, so after the sound of an explosion can be heard, an energy beam caused that explosion.

Ben was crouched beside a huge hole in the wall of the hideout place; he had a frightened look on his face.

Mine had been trying to hit Ben with a beam of energy from her Pumpkin, but Ben had managed to dodge thanks to his good reflexes, Ben thanked all the training he has had in recent days, without them, he would not have been able to dodge.

'' You want to kill me? '' Ben asked irritably as he got up.

"Yes I want to kill you, that's why I shot you." Mine replied irritable, she too was ashamed because a man had seen her wearing only lingerie.

'' How dare you dodge? You pervert. "Mine screamed angrily.

'' Idiot, they sent me to wake you up, because you did not ... '' Ben was talking rather annoyed, but he stopped when he heard the sound of the Pumpkin that was carrying another shot.

'' You do not know how to hit? You are a pig. "Mine shouted.

Ben then slid the cover of the Omnitrix back and hit the Omnitrix's core with his right hand, his body was covered by a green light, when the light dissipated Ben had turned into Feedback.

 **'' Feedback. ''** Ben yelled out.

Mine fired a beam of energy in Ben's direction, but Ben extended his right hand forward, the Feedback fingers plugs absorbed the energy of Mine's shot.

'' What?'' Mine exclaimed surprised.

"How did you do it?" Mine asked in surprise.

 **"I've become a Conductoid, I have the power to absorb energy, so your bundles of energy are unwarranted against me."** Ben said in a smug tone.

"You are an arrogant and a pervert, stops to absorbing my shots." Mine demanded irritably.

 **"You're the one who has to stop shooting me, you midget."** Ben snapped angrily.

'' Skinny.''

 **'' No breasts.''**

'' THAT'S IT, YOU GONNA PAY FOR THAT.'' Mine screamed out in a rage.

She started firing several shots at Ben, but he absorbed them all.

Meanwhile, in the conference room, Najenda and Sheele were sitting around the table; Sheele was reading a book while Najenda smoked a cigarette.

Leone rushed into the boardroom rather lively, she had heard the sound of Mine's shots.

"Hey, what's going on? Is it a festival? "Leone asked excitedly.

"They seem to be serious," Sheele commented as she looked up.

'' And Ben's work only increases. '' Najenda commented as she gave a small laugh.

* * *

 **Later**

 **In the Capital**

Ben and Mine were walking the streets of the capital, Mine was a few steps in front of Ben, Ben looked to the sides, noticing the people, he noticed that several were with sad expressions on their faces.

 _'Now I noticed, many people who live in the capital have sad expressions on their faces.'_ Ben concluded mentally.

'' Hey, hey pervert, Will lose how long, you pig?'' Mine said.

Ben gave Mine an annoyed look.

'' Today, you will follow me as my footman, will not you? '' Mine asked.

"Footman?" Ben exclaimed.

'' Is not that what the boss said? '' Mine said.

"She just told me to learn with you.'' Ben replied angrily.

'' So that means you're my footman. '' Mine said without patience.

"Shut up and hurry up." Mine ordered as she turned and walked again.

"Hey, wait for me." Ben said as he started to follow Mine.

Ben and Mine were walking, Ben looked around, and he saw several beggars and he saw imperial soldiers oppressing citizens, and was a scenario of profound sadness.

'' Hey Mine ... does not it looks like there are several people suffering? '' Ben questioned.

"They are dealing with the recess and oppressive government policy, only one social segment lives in prosperity, the rest is treated like a garbage, and this is the reality." Mine explained.

They continued to walk, until they stopped in front of an alley, they heard someone moaning in pain, they turned aside, and they could see two lads and a girl, one of the boys was fat and wore a yellow shirt and gray pants, the Another was thinner and wore a green blouse, a black scarf and brown pants.

The fatter was strangling the girl, the girl had smooth white hair that went to her back, she was wearing a kind of dress made of old rags, the fatter man was tightening the girl's neck and holding her in the air, While the thinner man laughed at the situation.

"Hey, what do you guys think they're doing?" Ben screamed angrily, he was walking towards the two men, Ben was very annoyed, one of the things most that annoyed Ben was bullies who took advantage of the most weak.

"Stop bothering the most weak." Mine said with a serious expression on his face.

The fat man let go of the girl, who fell to the ground, she winced as she looked at Ben and Mine.

"Who are you?" The fat man questioned with an angry tone.

'' This girl is a refugee. '' The thinner man said pointing at the frightened girl on the floor, the girl who was scared turned her face to the side.

"She has to do whatever we tell her to do." The thinner man said with an arrogant tone.

'' Oh yeah?'' Mine said in a somber tone, the two men shuddered at Mine's facial expression.

'' Ben.'' Mine said in a firm voice.

'' Okay.'' Ben said.

Ben walked toward the two men, he do not need to transform in an alien to beat those two idiots.

'' Damn you. '' The fat man glared with angry for Ben, he drew back his right fist, but before he could do anything, Ben hit a kick in his stomach, the blow knocked him to his knees.

'' So? Do will you stop bullying the weak? Or do you want more? '' Ben asked with a serious expression.

"No, no, no." The two men said with frightened expressions on their faces, they got up and fled.

'' Hunf.'' Mine turned and started walking toward the street.

Ben was going to say for Mine to wait for him, but he was interrupted by the voice of the child he had just saved.

'' You can be calm now, those idiots are gone.'' Ben said smiling, as he caressed the girl's head.

'' Thank you.'', the girl said in a weak voice.

'' Do not thank us; you need to learn to defend yourself.'' Mine said in a serious tone of voice as she walked.

Ben looked at Mine with a surprised expression, but he recovered and began to walk toward her.

'' Did you really need to be so rigid with her? She's just a kid. "Ben said.

Mine sighed.

"I know you like saving people, but do not you think you have to let them defend themselves by themselves sometimes? You cannot save everyone, an hour they'll have to defend themselves, and it's best that they learn to do it as quickly as possible. " Mine explained as she stared at Ben.

Ben was speechless; he did not have an answer for Mine, so the two returned to the street and continued to walk.

'' Hey, is it okay for us to walk like this during the day? '"Ben asked.

'' Uh well, the only ones with wanted posters are those four.'' Mine replied as he pointed with his right index finger toward a wall that had four wanted posters.

Ben looked at the posters and was able to recognize three of them, one belonging to Akame, another belonging to Sheele and the last belonged to Najenda.

However, there was one that stood in the middle of the wall that Ben could not recognize who it was; it was a tall man with long black hair.

'' Eh? Who is that in the middle?'' Ben asked confused.

'' Bullat.'' Mine replied.

'' Say what?'' Ben exclaimed in surprise.

'' He's since changed his image since joining Night Raid.'' Mine said.

'' Isn't that too much of a change?'' Ben asked in shock.

'' The worst before-after ever in history.'' Ben commented.

'' Now that's cleared, we have a mission to complete.'' Mine said excitedly.

'' Bring it on, that's the reason you brought me along, isn't?'' Ben said, he was starting to feel excited too.

'' Alright! Let´s start with the inspection of the city's condition!'' Mine said with a cheerful smile on her face as she raised her right arm to something with her right fist closed.

'' I don't know what this is about but yeah!'' Ben said trying to show mood, but he was a bit confused about what Mine was talking about.

Ben and Mine began to walk together through the city, first they passed in a store that sold Crêpes.

Mine ordered a Crêpe while Ben preferred to drink a cup of soda.

Mine ate her Crêpe with very enthusiasm and a satisfied smile on her face as Ben drank his soda with a serious expression on his face.

 _'This soda is not as good as Mr. Smoothie, I miss my universe. ',_ Ben thought.

After they left the snack bar, they went to a clothing store that sold lingerie, Mine searched the store for lingerie that suited her, while Ben looked at all those clothes without understanding how this could be a mission.

After Mine bought all the clothes she wanted, she and Ben walked the streets again, with Mine walking in front of Ben, Ben followed Mine while carrying several bags, inside these bags were the clothes Mine had bought.

They were walking, until Mine spotted in a shop window, a mannequin that was wearing a pink dress with black details and several frills, she became interested in this dress and pulled Ben into the store.

She took the dress and went to the fitting room to change your clothes; Ben was outside of the fitting room, waiting for Mine to finish trying on the dress.

Mine stepped out of the fitting room, Ben looked at her, Ben looked her up from head to toe, Mine had just looked pretty in that dress.

'' So newbie, did I look pretty in this dress? '' Mine asked, with a little flushed in her face.

'' Yes ... '' Ben almost drooled.

'' I mean, that dress looks good on you. '' Ben said, looking away, his face flushed.

 _'Damn, what am I doing? '_ , Ben thought, angry with himself.

Mine bought the dress and they both left the shop and walked to another diner, they sat at a round table, Mine ordered a cup of coffee while Ben ordered a glass of water.

'' Phew, we bought a lot.'' Mine commented.

'' As expected, pink clothing is the trend in spring.'' Mine said as she took a sip of her coffee.

'' I guess.'' Ben replied with an exhausted expression, he was tired of walking all day.

'' It's good to let your hair down on your days off, huh?"' Mine commented.

'' I guess.'' Ben replied.

Mine finished drinking her coffee, so after putting the cup on the saucer, she smiled cheerfully.

"Okay, mission complete." Mine said with great happiness.

Ben closed his eyes, would remark rather irritably that this was not a mission and they were just buying, but when he opened his eyes and saw Mine's cheerful expression, his cheeks flushed, Ben found that smile the most beautiful thing of the world, that all the will to discuss disappeared.

 _'Whatever, she seems so happy that I will not complain about anything.'_ Ben thought.

Ben looked to the side and noticed that many people were gathering in the same place, he surprised with all that commotion.

'' What´s all the commotion?'' Ben asked while he got up.

'' Probably the public execution of someone who defied the empire.'' Mine replied calmly.

'' That's a usual thing in the capital.'' Mine Said.

Ben, after hearing Mine's reply, looked at her with the wide-eyed, horrified.

Ben walked into the crowd, until he could see several wooden crosses placed in the middle of the street, had several people nailed to these crosses, all of them were mutilated and covered with wounds.

However, even in these conditions they were all alive and dying of pain.

Ben looked at the deplorable scene with a terrified look; he wondered how something like that could happen.

'' How cruel…'' Ben commented with a weak voice.

'' Because the minister says it's okay, it was thanks to the shrewdness of the minister that the current young emperor won the battle for succession.'' Mine said in a somber voice.

'' But, I… I won't be like them.'' Mine said firmly.

'' I'll definitely live and see this fight to the end!'' Mine said with determination.

Ben could not save these people, most were already on the verge of death and would not have time to take them to someone to have their wounds healed, in addition to that there were several guards, if Ben tried to save those people it would only draw attention and attract troubles to the Night Raid.

Ben gritted his teeth, he was feeling very angry, angry at all that cruelty, but he also felt angry with himself for not being able to do anything; the feeling of helplessness was driving him crazy.

Mine noticed all the irritation that Ben was radiating; she then pulled him by the arm away from the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked irritably.

'' What am I doing? I'm getting you out of here, you're emanating an intense aura because of your anger, you're going to end up calling unnecessary attention to us, idiot. "Mine yelled at him in a steady voice.

Ben's eyes widened, so his anger was so obvious?

'' Sorry.'' Ben apologized with a sad expression on his face.

Mine turned to look at Ben, she could feel how upset he was at that situation.

"Stop wanting to solve everyone's problems, it will only hurt you." Mine said as she sighed.

'' Sorry, I can not help it. '' Ben apologized once more.

'' You cannot put aside your heroism, do you? But our mission is over, let's go back to the hiding place. '' Mine ordered.

"Okay." Ben agreed.

 _'I will definitely end this minister and create a new empire where this kind of atrocity never happens.'_ Ben thought with determination as he and Mine walked toward the night raid hideout.

Continue…

Sorry for the delay to release the chapter, and thanks for the compliments and for everyone who has read my story.

I'm searching for a Beta reader to try to improve the grammar of my story.

Thanks to all and until the next chapter.

The next chapter: Chapter 7: The minister.


	7. Chapter 7: Minister

~~Alien Ga Kill~~

Answering the reviews:

KG: Thanks for reading my story and for the compliment.

Equites: Thank you for enjoying my story, and I will try to post the chapters as soon as I can.

Max: I do not like to be revealing future events of the plot, sorry. :/

Chapter 7: Minister.

 **Royal Palace, Throne Room.**

All the emperor's counselors were gathered in the throne room. Sitting on a huge golden throne was the young emperor.

The Emperor is a young boy with green shoulder-length hair which is braided on the sides and green eyes. He wears a purple outfit with white boots and a blue mantle, as well as a large headdress. He also carries a golden scepter with a blue orb attached to it.

'' Internal affairs officer Shoui.'' The emperor said in a firm voice.

Shoui was a man who appeared to be 40, He was kneeling before the emperor right in the center of the throne room, Shoui had short black hair and a black beard.

'' Thou objected our political measures, for the sin of delaying our political affairs we sentence thee to death by dismemberment by bulls.'' The emperor announced the sentence with no emotion in his voice.

When Shoui heard the sentence, he looked pale, everyone in the room looked at the Emperor with frightened eyes.

'' Is this good, minister?'' The emperor questioned as he looked back from the corner of his eye.

'' Huhuhu, Well done.'' Behind the emperor's throne, Prime Minister Honest appeared, he was eating a piece of meat while he had a devilish smile on his lips.

'' Emperor is such a wise ruler.'' The prime minister praised.

Honest is a round, middle-aged man with light skin, gray hair, dark yellow eyes, and a long white beard that extends down to his abdomen. He wears a pair of brown boots, a dark green shirt, a belt below his belly and short pants which are also dark green, and a gray coat with some hair of an animal around his neck, resembling a bourgeois.

'' Meat again? Thou eat a lot of that.'' The emperor criticized the Prime Minister in an annoying tone of voice.

'' Fufufu, You have to eat when it's still fresh. Buono, Buono.'' The Prime Minister replied with a jocular tone and a satisfied smile on his lips.

'' ENOUGH! The prime minister is fooling the emperor.'' Shoui shouted as loud as he could.

'' Please listen to the voices of your people!'' Shoui begged desperately.

'' He is accusing you.'' The emperor said as he pointed at Shoui.

'' Have his rumblings confused you, my lord?'' The prime minister asked the Emperor with a smile on his face.

'' Of course not, for the words thou hast spoken have always been right since long ago!'' The emperor replied calmly.

'' Shoui-dono.'' The Prime Minister now said changing his gaze from a gentle to a sadistic look.

'' Seems this will be our final parting.'' The prime minister said.

Then two Imperial guards hit Shoui back with the wooden cable of his spears. Shoui gave a scream of pain when he felt the blows on his back, he fell to the ground.

'' Your majesty! If this continues the thousand years history of the empire will end.'' Shoui shouted to emperor hoping to change the emperor's way of acting.

'' Shoui-dono.'' The prime minister said as he walked towards to Shoui, the prime minister then crouched in front of Shoui with a somber expression on his face.

'' Please don't worry about that lovely wife you're leaving behind. You just leave her to me.'' The prime minister said in a malicious tone.

Shoui was making a horrified expression while he looked at the face of the prime minister.

'' I'll make sure to take care of her, every single part of her… huhuhu.'' The prime minister said as he laughed sadistically.

' _how… how is it… possible for something like this to be allowed!'_ Shoui thought as he looked at the prime minister with a look of pure fury, he gritted his teeth in rage as he was dragged out of the throne room by the Imperial guards.

The Prime Minister was looking at the Imperial guards carrying Shoui with a sadistic expression on his face as he waved to Shoui with his left hand.

' _Sins must be punished… someone, anyone please, deliver justice upon this demon!'_ Shoui begged mentally.

 **Night Raid hideout.**

Everyone was gathered in the reunion room of the Night Raid hideout, Najenda was explaining all the details of the next mission.

'' You guys, there´s a new request.'' Najenda said.

'' The target this time is a blood relative of the prime minister, a man named Iwokaru.'' Najenda explained in a serious tone of voice.

Najenda was holding a dagger with her metal hand; she then tucked the tip of the blade into the picture of Iwokaru that was under the table in the reunion room.

'' Using the minister´s name, he abducts girls from the capital and beats them to death.'' Najenda continued her explanation with a somber look on her face.

Ben gritted his teeth in anger.

 _'Damn, is not there anybody normal in this empire? '_ Ben thought deeply irritated.

'' His five bodyguards also share his guilt in this.'' Najenda said.

'' This is an important mission everybody will attack!'' Najenda ordered with determination.

Everyone nodded, and they left the hideout and started running towards the Iwokaru Mansion.

 **Later**

Ben and Mine were sitting on a branch of a tree that was just outside the mansion of the Iwokaru.

The mansion was huge, its architecture was oriental, it was surrounded by a large wall made of stones, in front there is a red portal of oriental, around the house there is a huge lake.

It has a wooden bridge that connects the front portal with a huge staircase made of stones; this staircase ends in front of the main door of the mansion.

Mine was sitting while preparing his pumpkin, and Ben was sitting next to her, but he was not in his human form, he was transformed into an Alien, the name of this Alien is Eye Guy.

Eye Guy's upper-body is covered with green eyes and black pupils, although he ironically has no eyes on his face, which consists of a mouth and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He has dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest and feet.

Eye Guy wears black pants with white circles on them with a white belt. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his belt.

'' **That's the mansion Iwokaru live in… it´s seems to be great.''** Ben had fused all his eyes to form a big eye on his chest, so he stretched him for out of his body, he was using his huge eye to be able to see from far away the entrance to the Mansion.

Mine looked at that huge eye and was a little disgusted.

''Eek, this Alien you've turned into now is very disgusting.'' Mine complained with a look of disgust on her face.

 **'' What you mean? The Eye Guy is incredible, EYE in this way I can do many things; EYE can shoot beams of energy through the eyes, flames and even ice, not to mention that EYE has eyes all over the body so EYE am never taken by surprise.** '' Ben replied feeling slightly offended.

'' Okay, I get it; now stop with those puns with eyes. '' Mine demanded irritably.

'' I won´t be able to hit him at this distance, I'll have to wait until he comes out of the compound to strike.'' Mine said firmly.

'' **And then it's my turn after the shooting, right? Leave it to me.''** Ben said with a lively smile on his lips.

'' Hmpf, don´t get your hopes up.'' Mine replied with a mocking smile.

Mine then turned to the entrance of the mansion and began to concentrate, his expression changed completely, now she was totally focused.

Ben swallowed hard, he could feel her concentration.

' _Awesome concentration, I can even feel her willpower over her.'_ Ben thought impressed _._

'' He's come out.'' Mine annunciated.

'' **Huh… what, where?''** Ben questioned confused.

'' **Ah..''** Ben exclaimed when he finally caught sight of Iwokaru, he was coming out the front door of the mansion, he was accompanied by several women and was followed by his five bodyguards, he was hugged with two women while he had a malicious expression on his face.

Iwokaru was a man with short, black hair with a purple streak on the left side of his bangs. He wore small, round glasses. His outfit consisted of a military-like green uniform with a white fur collar, a red sash and golden epaulets. He also wore black boots and gloves.

'' **You can't attack now , a lot of people came out with him!''** Ben said.

'' So what?'' Mine asked disinterestedly.

'' **What do you mean? How are you gonna snipe him?''** Ben asked.

'' It's doesn't matter.'' Mine answered in a somber voice.

'' **No way, tell me you aren't intending to kill innocent bystanders.''** Ben demanded, but Mine ignored Ben, she glanced at Iwokaru's forehead and fired her Pumpkin, a beam of energy was fired toward the mansion, the beam of energy hit Iwokaru's forehead, Iwokaru fell back with a hole in his forehead , he fell to the ground, Iwokaru died instantly.

Ben turned to look in the direction of the entrance, he saw that Mine had hit Iwokaru full and without hurting any of the girls that were on his side, Ben had his jaw dropped, he was very impressed with Mine's abilities.

'' You know, I'm a genius snipder.'' Mine said with a convinced smile on his lips.

 **Later**

Four of Iwokaru's bodyguards were running through the forest that lay around the mansion looking for the killer of Iwokaru.

All the bodyguards wore the same clothes; they were white martial art uniforms, with black sleeves, black shoulder pads, black belts and black boots, all wearing white animal masks.

'' Catch the assassins no matter what it takes!'' Said the first bodyguard, he wore a white feline mask.

'' If we allow them to escape the prime minister will kill us himself!'' Said the second bodyguard who had long black hair trapped in a ponytail.

'' They shouldn't have gotten far…'' The first bodyguard was talking, but stopped talking when he spotted five people standing a little forward, it seems they were waiting for them.

These five people were Bulat, Akame, Lubbock, Sheele, and Leone.

'' Well, Well, now then. Let´s go wild!'' Leone said with a lively smile on her face as she leaned her fists in front of her chest.

 **In another place**

Ben and Mine were walking along a trail in the forest; they were heading towards a cherry tree that was the meeting point of the group.

'' Ahhhhh geez! These roots are hard to walk on.'' Mine complained rather annoyed.

'' Do you think our pursuers have all been taken out already?'' Ben questioned, Ben had returned to his human form.

'' Those enemies were trained at Koukenji. They may not be taken out so easily, It's the best martial arts temple in the empire.'' Mine replied.

'' If you're a relative of the minister the grade of your bodyguards goes up.'' Mine said.

'' Doing whatever he wants using his relatives name for cover, is the type of thing I hate the most.'' Mine said angrily.

' _Has something like that happened in her past?'_ Ben questioned himself mentally as he looked at Mine with a confused look.

Mine gave a weary sigh as she turned to face Ben.

'' Ok, ok as a special service, I'll tell you a story of my past.'' Mine said with a bored expression on her face.

' _I hadn't even asked!'_ Ben thought angrily.

'' I was born and raised on the western border of the empire, and half of my blood is foreign.'' Mine said with a serious expression on her face as she remembered her painful past.

'' I was mercilessly ridiculed, nobody accepted me. My childhood was made of misery.'' Mine's facial expression became more determined.

'' But, you know the revolutionary army formed an alliance with the people of the west.'' Mine said.

'' If we made a new country, diplomatic relations would grow, many races would mingle, and there will be no more kids who will suffer like me never again, will I let there be any form of discrimination.'' Mine said rather determinedly, her firm expression showing how she longed for a country without discrimination.

'' Mine…'' Ben looked at Mine with a surprised expression, he did not expect her to have had such a terrible past.

'' And someone who had so much to do with the revolution, I'll get a giant reward and live like a celebrity! Hohohoho! '' Mine said with an arrogant tone as she gave a convinced laugh.

Ben smiled at Mine, he knew she was just staging and knew her real feelings, she was not helping the revolution for fame or money.

Mine looked at Ben without understanding why he was smiling.

 **In another place**

Leone retracted her left fist, fired a fist into the face of one of the coast guards, Leone's fist hit the bodyguard's nose, the force of the blow broke the mask of the bodyguard in several pieces, sneezed blood from the bodyguard's nose, the bodyguard then fell to the ground completely knocked out.

'' A-hah.'' Leone gave a groan of satisfaction.

'' I feel so refreshed.'' Leone said with a smile.

'' They were quite strong, weren't they?'' Sheele commented.

'' Strange.'' Akame commented with a thoughtful expression on her face.

'' there should have been five bodyguards…'' Akame stated as he looked at the bodies of the four guards who were defeated.

'' I din't even get to kill one of them, too. There's just not enough.'' Lubbock complains while pouting.

'' That means half your reward goes away, lover?'' Leone mocked with a mocking smile on her lips.

Akame was still thoughtful; she was trying to figure out where the fifth bodyguard might be.

Until she managed to deduce the location of the fifth guard, she looked at the sky, that night was quite beautiful, with several stars in the sky.

"Ben ..." Akame said in a tone of concern.

 **In the meeting place**

'' We're almost at the meeting place.'' Ben said.

'' That means mission accomplished.'' Mine commented.

Ben and Mine were walking together toward the meeting place, which was located in a clearing in the middle of the forest; in the center of the clearing was a huge cherry tree.

"If Akame were here, she would certainly say: the mission is not complete until you give your report." Ben said imitating Akame's usual expression and voice tone.

'' Hahahaha, I have to admit, this Akame imitation was funny, but do not be convinced rookie. '' Mine said with a smile on her lips.

'' You know? The idea of combating discrimination is very good, I think I did not tell you, but the reason for Azmuth that made him create the Omnitrix was to combat discrimination in the universe. '' Ben said with enthusiastically.

'' Azmuth? '' Mine said thoughtfully, '' Oh now I remember, this is the name of the creator of the Omnitrix, you told us when you told your story, but what did you mean with that? '' Mine asked.

"I mean, Azmuth created a device that has the ability to turn a being into another species, he thought if people knew what it was like to be in the other's place, they people would have more empathy and less prejudgement." As he walked toward the cherry tree, Ben leaned against the tree trunk to rest for a moment.

"This Azmuth must be a nice guy, besides being very smart of course." Mine said with a smile.

Ben turned his gaze to Mine's direction, but before he could answer anything, his eyes widened when he saw that behind Mine was one of the bodyguards with his right fist drawn back with the intention of striking Mine from behind.

Ben instinctively jumped toward Mine and with his right hand pushed Mine away, but Ben was not quick enough to avoid the attack and the bodyguard blow hit him in the ribs on the left.

The force of the blow sent Ben's body flying a few yards away, when Ben fell to the ground, he gave a crunch of pain.

Mine turned to face the bodyguard; she gritted her teeth as she glanced hesitantly at her adversary.

'' Th ... This guy, the assistant instructor for the past ten years ... he's strong as expected. '' Mine said.

'' My skills surely have dulled.'' The bodyguard said with an arrogant tone.

'' full of yourself, aren't you?'' Mine questioned mockingly.

'' Let's take you down a peg!'' Mine yelled, she pointed her Pumpkin toward the bodyguard and fired several shots at him.

The bodyguard easily deflected from all the energy bundles with a confident smile on his lips.

'' No way…'' Mine said with wide eyes and an expression of disbelief on her face.

The bodyguard jumped toward Mine and posed in front of him only one step away.

'' Time to get rid of evil!'' The bodyguard said.

'' I'll be delivering you to minister alive, I hope you're prepared!'' The bodyguard said with a sadistic smile.

Mine looked at the bodyguard with an apprehensive expression, the idea of being taken to the minister gave her chills, she knew that she would be raped, tortured, and in the end after suffering a lot, she would be executed in the public square, and that she did it feel a little afraid.

"Don't joke." Mine screamed angrily as she pointed her Pumpkin back toward the bodyguard.

Then behind the bodyguard suddenly a bright green light appeared, this caught the attention of the bodyguard who turned to see where the light came from.

'' What is that? '' The bodyguard asked annoyed.

'' **SWAMPFIRE.''** Ben yelled out.

(N /: swampfire in this fanfiction will have the appearance of its "flowered" form, which he acquired in the episode Charmed, I'm Sure.)

'' **Hey Barbie, your mother never taught you that men should never hit women?** "Ben said mocking the bodyguard.

'' Have you turned into a kind of man-plant? What the hell is that? "The bodyguard asked in surprise.

 **'' Okay Karate kid, come on, I'll give you a spanking you'll never forget. ''** Ben said with a cocky grin on his lips as he made a 'come on' sign to the bodyguard with his right hand.

'' What you say? '' The bodyguard shouted angrily as he ran toward Ben with his right fist drawn back.

Mine watched the scene with wide eyes, she saw the bodyguard going towards Ben, but did not understand why he did nothing to deflect, Ben stood with a smile on his lips, and he did not intend to avoid the blow.

The bodyguard punched Ben's chest, the blow hit Ben in full, the bodyguard's arm went through Ben's chest, but Ben gave no reaction of pain or discomfort.

The bodyguard was confused by Ben's lack of reaction, he tried to pull his arm out of Ben's body but could not, his arm was stuck in Ben's body.

'' What is going on? My arm is stuck. '' The bodyguard shouted in confusion.

 **'' La la la, It did not hurt. ''** Ben said in a jocular tone as he showed his tongue to the bodyguard.

Ben hit a right-hand right in the face of the bodyguard, then a straight left, the force of the blows made the body of the bodyguard back a few steps and finally his arm came out of Ben's body.

Ben stepped forward and hit a kick with his right leg on the back of the bodyguard, the bodyguard spit some saliva and bowed because of the pain, Ben then hit an uppercut with his right arm on the back of the bodyguard, and the blow threw the body of the bodyguard upwards.

Ben showed the palm of his hands, in the center of his hands there were small holes, then suddenly from these holes came a blast of fire towards the bodyguard still in the air, the flames hit him.

The blow charred the clothes of the guard back and left several burns on his body, the flames threw the guard's body flying until the body crashed against the cherry tree trunk.

The guard's body fell to the floor, completely knocked out.

 **"That's all folks!"** Ben said mockingly.

"Now we just have to wait for the others to come here to execute this guy, and we can go back to the hideout." Mine commented. Feeling more relieved.

Ben listened to what Mine had said and widened his eyes, that man he had just defeated would be murdered by his Night Raid teammates, Ben is not killing anyone, but he was being complicit in murder, he began to wonder if this was something that a hero would, even if it was for the good of the empire's population.

'' Hey Ben, '' Mine said, calling Ben by his name for the first time.

"th.. than... thank you for saving me." Mine stammered. Her cheeks flushed.

But Ben was so concentrating on his thoughts that he did not listen to Mine's words.

"Hey, you idiot, are you ignoring me?" Mine said kicking Ben's cinnamon.

 **'' Ouch, why did you do it? You crazy. "** Ben said rubbing his hands with the spot where Mine hit the kick.

''Crazy? I was thanking you and you ignore me? You're a rude. "Mine screamed angrily.

A little away from the li, two people watched the discussion of Ben and Mine, they were Leone and Akame.

"Seems like it would've been fine even if we did not run here." Leone said with a smile.

Akame watched the scene with an exhausted expression.

 _'I think I worry too much about Ben ...'_ Akame thought.

Continue…

Sorry for the delay, but finally I posted a new chapter, thanks to everyone who has read my fanfiction.

Next Chapter: Chapter 8: White Brows Association.


	8. Chapter 8: White Brows Association

~~ Alien ga Kill~~

Answering the reviews:

Drake: Thanks for you review, but I don't know anything about overwatch, I can't write a fanfic about overwatch, sorry man.

Dusk: I'm also looking forward to writing a chapter in which Esdeath appears, she's my favorite character.

Max: Thank you, for your compliments.

Chapter 8: White Brows Association.

 **Outskirts of the capital, deep in the mountains.**

Ben, Akame, and Bulat walked together on a trail that sits inside a forest, they carry on their backs huge baskets made of straw.

'' Man, those maye plants sure are hard to find.'' Ben complained in an exhausted tone.

'' Well they are a rare items, but their effectiveness is that much greater.'' Akame replied with a smile on her lips.

'' Hm?'' Akame looked forward, his expression showing that she had seen something important.

''Oh? Did you find one?'' Bulat asked.

Akame ran to a tree, she quickly climbed the tree trunk with a cheerful smile on her face, she stood on one of the branches and picked up a fruit with her right hand, she quickly began to eat the fruit.

'' This fruit is good. I'm going to fill my stomach a bit.'' Akame commented in a cheerful voice.

'' It was just a food?'' Bulat asked with a disappointed expression on his face.

'' Okay Jane, now come down and help us find this flower. '' Ben ordered.

'' Akame, If you want you can head back you'll get hungry, right?'' Bulat questioned.

'' No, I can just pick up food like this as we go, I'll come along as well.'' Akame replied quietly.

'' Fine…'' Bulat gave a disappointed sigh, '' Let´s go… all three of us.'' Bulat said with a depressed tone of voice.

' _Why did Aniki say that like he was disappointed?'_ Ben thought as he looked at Bulat with a startled expression.

Akame jumped off the branch and landed on the ground near Ben.

'' Ben, do you have any aliens who can help us find the maye plant?'' Akame asked.

'' Of course I have one, just watch the great hero Ben Tennyson in action. '' Ben said with an arrogant smile on his lips.

Ben with his fingers slid the cover of the Omnitrix back revealing the core of the Omnitrix, Ben then turned the nucleus until the desired Alien's icon appeared, he then with his right hand hit the Omnitrix's core, Ben's body was then covered by a green light.

In Ben's place was an alien who looked like a big orange dog with no eyes, nose, ear, and tail. This alien had black lips, big teeth, claws on his fingers, and drool dripping from his mouth.

 **"Groooarr."** Ben roared.

"I think this alien does not know how to speak, or his name is Grooar." Bulat commented.

'' Ben, what kind of alien is this? And how can he help us? "Akame asked.

Ben started to sniff Akame's skirt.

"What are you doing?" Akame asked quietly.

Ben started to sniff Akame's skirt.

"What are you doing?" Akame asked quietly.

 **'' Grooaar. ''** Ben roared as he pulled a maye plant from Akame's pocket.

"It's our last maye plant, is Ben trying to use it to sniff?"Bullat questioned

 **'' Groooaaar. ''** Ben roared again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bullat commented with an exhausted expression on his face.

Ben then suddenly started running forward with all four legs.

"Hey Ben, wait for us." Bulat exclaimed.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Akame stated.

Ben ran toward a huge stone staircase, Bulat and Akame followed him.

Ben began to climb the steps, as he neared the end of the stairs, his body was covered by a green light and Ben returned to his human form.

"I'm sure I could smell the maye plant inside this temple and also four old things." Ben said as he turned his gaze to Akame and Bulat that were a few steps behind Ben.

''Seriously? I had no idea there was a temple this deep in the mountains.'' Bulat commented in surprise.

"Ben, what's the name of this alien you turned into?" Akame asked.

'' His name is Wildmutt, but I'll tell him about it later, now let's collect some of these mayes plants and get out of here, I cannot stand the walk anymore.'' Ben complained just like a spoiled kid.

'' What's this? Visitors? Tha's certainly something we don't get every day.'' Ben heard a deep voice behind him.

''Oh?'' Ben turned back to see who the owner of that voice was.

Ben then saw three old men walking towards him.

The first one was taller and rather muscular, he was bald and had a large white beard, he was shirtless and wore only white pants, and he had a huge smile on his lips.

The second one was lean-built man with grey, spiky hair who wore a bodysuit similar to a ninja outfit as popularly depicted, along with a scarf.

In addition, the third was an old man wearing a samurai-like outfit. He was balding but had long grey hair on the back of his hair, a small mustache and a long beard. He had a noticeable scar over his right eye, as well as long eyebrows.

'' These must be the old things I've smelled, they smell like nafitalin. '' Ben commented.

'' Ben, respect the elders. " Bullat criticized.

Bulat looked at the third man with a confused look; he had the feeling that knew him.

'' Ma… Master Gensei?'' Bulat yelled out surprised.

'' Hm… you know me? Were you my pupil?'' The old man asked as he scratched his own jaw.

'' Wait, are you Bulat?'' Gensei asked in shock.

'' How… you've changed.'' Gensei commented.

'' Please, call it '' Becoming handsome.'' Bulat said as he did a pose.

Ben looked at Bulat with a shocked look.

 **Inside of the temple.**

Ben, Akame, and Bulat were kneeling in front of a boiling pot, and behind that pot was Gensei sitting in the lotus position, in his hands was a pot where he was grinding some maye plants with a fouet.

'' I see, so you're searching for the maye plant.'' Gensei said.

'' This temple keeps them in the stock, take as many as you like.'' Gensei said.

' _Great, since they live this deep in the mountains, they don't seem to know that Akame and aniki are wanted.'_ Ben thought.

'' Aniki, who is he…?'' Ben asked with curiosity.

Bulat looked rather surprised wondering how he did not know his master, but he remembered that Ben was not from that universe.

'' The former master of martial arts of the imperial army, Gensei.'' Bulat replied.

'' He is the former user of Incursio, and in his prime, he was known as the strongest in the empire.''Bulat explained.

'' Huh?'' Ben looked surprised at Bulat, he realized that the old man was someone very important and strong.

'' That was decades ago, budo wasn't around back then, either.'' Gensei said with a smile on his lips.

'' But now I'm just a good-for-nothing , retired old geezer.'' Gensei said while giving a small laugh.

'' Back when I was a new recruit, you put me through all kinds of rough training.'' Bulat said as he scratched his chin with his right hand; he was remembering his difficult training with Gensei in the imperial army.

'' So even Aniki started weak. '' Ben commented.

'' Of course I did, no one stats off strong.'' Bulat replied with a little irritation.

Gensei started looking at Bulat, he was analyzing Bulat, and realized that he was much stronger than in the past.

'' Bulat, you seemed to have improved your skills, and this girl seem to be quite capable as well.'' Gensei said as he released his killer aura.

Akame who was kneeling over a cup of tea felt the aura that was being emanated by Gensei, she immediately stopped to take her tea and turns her gaze to Gensei, she had a frightened look on her face, that aura was very scary.

''Hã? What about me? "Ben asked irritably as he pointed to himself with his right forefinger.

"You do not seem to be that strong, you should train more," Gensei replied calmly.

' _If I could change I would kick that geezer's ass.'_ Ben thought angrily as a vein throbbed in his forehead.

'' Yes, I am confident that I have indeed become stronger.'' Bulat replied as he looked at Gensei with a confident look.

'' But we're not done growing yet, neither me nor these two.'' Bulat said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest with a confident smile on his lips.

'' That's right. '' Ben said with an arrogant smile.

'' Very good, very good.'' Gensei said with a somber expression on his face.

'' Then when you've polished your skills even more, I would like to spar with you.'' Gensei suggested.

'' Who are the other elderly people with you?'' Bulat asked with curiosity.

'' Oh, they're my likeminded old geezers who can't stop training.'' Gensei replied with a smile on his lips.

'' There's a dojo here as well, so we train together.'' Gensei explained.

''' You're all so fit, even when you all must be past seventy…'' Bulat commented impressed.

Akame glanced suspiciously at Gensei.

 **Capital, Main street.**

In the middle of the street there were several corpses on the ground, they had received countless cuts, and there was an enormous amount of blood scattered on the ground.

There were some Imperial soldiers who were scanning the bodies, they had isolated the area with a cordon of isolation, around several citizens looked at the scene in horror.

One of these citizens was Lubbock.

Mine was running down Main Street, until she got to where Lubbock was, she stood beside him.

'' What's going on? Were more people killed?'' Mine questioned.

'' Yeah… apparently some victims suddenly bled out and collapsed, no witnesses.'' Lubbock commented with an annoyed expression on his face.

'' It's the same M.O. as the other incidents that've been happening recently.'' Mine commented as she approached the cordon of isolation.

Mine watched the corpses lying on the floor and noticed that one of them was a child.

'' Even kids ... '' Mine commented with a horrified expression on her face.

'' This is the doing of the ''White brows associations.'', they've been more active than Night Raid recently.'' Lubbock said with a somber expression.

'' Yo, can you two lend my money?'' Leone asked as she approached Lubbock and Mine; she waved her left hand while she had a cheerful smile on her lips.

'' Ah, the thoughtless happy one is here.'' Mine commented irritably.

'' If you want us to lend you more money, return what you borrowed first!'' Lubbock shouted at Leone.

'' I bet you blew it all on gambling again, didn't you.'' Mine said, bored.

Leone smiled wryly at both of them.

As a matter of fact she appeared behind them and laced the two of them by the neck with her arms, Mine with her left arm and Lubbock with her right arm, Mine made a surprised expression, while Lubbock made an animated expression by feeling on his cheek the Leone's right breast.

'' This time, I actually used it for investigating.'' Leone said.

'' Then that means…'' Mine said with a surprised expression on her face.

'' Yeah, we have a resquest.'' Leone replied with a malicious smile.

 **Later.**

 **Night Raid reunion room.**

All members of the Night Raid were reunited.

'' Our target this time is the white brows association.'' Najenda said as she lit a black cigarette with her lighter.

'' The famous assassins who're causing quite the stir in the capital recently.'' Najenda explained as she smoked her cigarette.

'' So they're in the same line of work as we are.'' Sheele commented with an innocent smile.

'' The fundamental difference between us is that they'll kill anyone as long as they get paid, they're earned a lot of animosity from various people.'' Leone explained.

'' But… if we don't know where the white brows assossiation is, what can we do?'' Ben questioned with a thoughtful look as he scratched his chin with his right hand.

Leone then leaned her left elbow on Ben's head, this made Ben change his expression to an expression of anger as a vein pulsed in his forehead.

'' Don't worry, your One-san, managed to pin them down.'' Leone said with a confident smile.

'' Four elderly men living in a temple in the moutains near the capital, that's who and where they are.'' Leone explained.

Immediately Ben, Akame and Bulat looked at Leone in surprise, he knew who these four elders were.

'' Unlike us, who take great lengths to cover our trails, their actions are too flashy.'' Leone said.

'' They're too sloppy, I found someone bragging that he made a request to them in a slum bar, and he spilled everything.'' Leone explained everything with a satisfied smile on her lips as she remembered how she had beaten the man until he revealed everything she wanted to know.

'' And the info I got from the information broker, was more or less the same.'' Leone said.

'' We've met those elderly men before, when we were talking to them, I sensed a murderous intent for a moment.'' Akame commented with a pensive expression on her face.

'' Huh? Really?'' Ben asked as he looked at Akame with a surprised look, Ben did not have the ability to feel killer auras.

'' It's been bothering me since.'' Akame said.

'' Yeah, but wasn't that just a light provocation because he was eager to fight us?'' Bulat asked.

'' No, it was too strong for that.'' Akame replied.

Bulat looked at Akame with a surprised look.

'' And if those masters were the culprits, then the mysterious murder method also makes sense.'' Akame said.

'' If they're cut down quickly enough, the victims won't realize what had happened to them, and take several steps after the fact.'' Akame explained with a somber expression on her face.

'' If that's the case, bystanders wouldn't see the precise moment when the killing attack happened, and when the victims fall down, the culprit will not be next to them, that's why there no witnesses.'' Akame finished her explanation; she had a determined expression on her face.

"This is something surprising ... but at the same time very wrong," Ben said as he gritted his teeth angrily.

"Killing for fun is unacceptable, let's kick the ass of these dinosaurs." Ben said with a determined expression.

'' If they can do all that, they're incredible! They're formidable enemies.'' Mine commented with a concerned expression on her face.

Bulat had a vacant look as he remembered his master.

'' Well, he was always fearsome… but he wasn't someone who killed indiscriminately, he was such a straight-laced, stubborn bastard back when he was a master that even some of the high-ranked officials hated him.'' Bulat said in a somber voice.

'' So… Why…'' Bulat said as he gritted his teeth, he felt a huge rage inside his body, he clenched his fist very furiously.

Ben looked worriedly at Bulat.

'' Aniki ... '' Ben said in a weak voice.

Continue...

Sorry for the delay to update the fanfic, I promise I'll try to post the next chapter as fast as possible.

Thanks for everyone who has read and left your comment.

Next chapter: Chapter 9: The Mad Swordsman.


	9. Chapter 9: The Mad Swordsman

~~Alien ga Kill~~

Answering the reviews:

Mitchell: Thanks for the compliments, I also hate the fact that Ben did not yell out the names of the transformations in Omniverse, so I decided to keep this in my fanfiction.

Angel: Thanks for the compliments.

Chapter 9: The Mad Swordsman.

 **Temple of the White Brows Association:**

Gensei was passing in the center of the Temple in Lotus position while he maintained his closed eyes.

Gensei heard the sound of the temple door opening, he opened his eyes and saw Bulat standing in the entrance of the temple, Bulat was looking at Gensei with fury.

''Bulat.'' Gensei said.

'' That's some impressive murderous intent.'' Gensei praised.

'' So You've found out that I'm part of the White Brows Association, and have come to cut me down.'' Gensei concluded with a smile on his lips.

Bulat started to walk towards Gensei with firm strides; he stopped a few meters from Gensei, both exchanged intimidating looks.

'' Before we start, can I ask why you would do something like this?'' Bulat asked.

Gensei gave a small sadistic laugh.

'' When I was young, I was taught the sword in a life-or-death environment, and I grew up fighting the foreign tribal nation.'' Gensei explained.

'' Even when I was the master instructor of martial arts, there were many chances for battles, I gained experience, and used it for the nation, and earned many accomplishments.'' Gensei said.

Gensei then looked down with an empty expression on his face.

'' To someone like me, living in retirement was nothing but emptiness.'' Gensei said as he released his murderous aura.

Bulat looked at Gensei with a steady gaze as he listened to his story.

'' Once I lost my reason to live, I sought to broaden my view and traveled across the empire, I met many people, and experienced many things.'' Gensei said.

'' But nothing changed.'' Gensei said as she gave a huge sadistic smile.

'' It was made painfully obvious to me, that I was empty and had nothing aside from fighting.'' Gensei said in a somber tone of voice as he stared at the palm of his own hands.

'' And one day I ran into some bandits on my journey; in order to defend myself, I drew my sword once again and fought.'' Gensei said as the memories of that day invaded his mind.

'' What do you thing to happened?'' Gensei asked.

'' The ecstasy I felt as I cut them down, I felt like I was young again.'' Gensei explained.

Gensei put his right hand on his own chest.

'' As I stood atop the sea of their corpses, I finally understood.'' Gensei said in a hoarse voice.

'' The only way for me to feel alive, is to take the lives of others, from that moment on, I began killing for the joy it brought me.'' Gensei said with an insane expression on his face.

'' Eventually, the time between each kill became shorter, and I began caring less and about who I killed; and in my journey as I worked as bodyguard or assassin, I found three comrades, who were in the same circumstances as I was; we four are the White Brows Association.'' Gensei explained.

'' We traveled across the country, and now we've returned to the capital to have our fun here.'' Gensei stared at Bulat with a menacing look as he held a small evil grin on his lips.

'' I heard that you even killed children.'' Bulat stated in an angry tone of voice.

'' Old, young, man, woman, a life is a life, Bulat; sinner or saint, it no makes difference at all.'' Gensei said as he stared at Bulat with many desires to kill.

'' I wield my sword without discrimination towards my targets.'' Gensei said as he held the hilt of his katana.

'' You're just hopeless geezers, looks like you screws are a bit loose.'' Bulat said furiously as he gritted his teeth.

'' Quite the contrary, they are screwed in quite tightly, they are merely screwed on the wrong direction from a human perspective. '' Gensei said as he unsheathed his katana.

''I know that I'm in the wrong, but I can't break my habit that's been ingrained in me all my life, there is no reason… to the taste of murder.'' Gensei said.

'' I can't say I understand what you're talking about, but I do know how you can be released from it.'' Bulat stated as he took off his coat with his left hand and held the Incursio's hilt with his right hand.

'' Demon Armor Incursio, how nostalgic.'' Gensei commented with a small smile on his lips.

'' A worthy opponent for a mad swordsman like me, COME!'' Gensei shouted as he wielded his katana with a sadist expression on her face.

'' INCURSIO!'' Bulat yelled out.

Bulat's body was covered by a smoke, when the smoke dissipated his body was now wearing demonic armor Incursion.

' _if I were to be greedy, I would have rather fought to the death with you when you'd reached the peak of your potential, but even you in your current state are more than enjoyable.'_ Bulat thought.

Bulat holding the Incursio's auxiliary armament the red spear: Neuntote, ran towards Gensei, the blade of the spear tip hit the blade of the katana.

Gensei and Bulat exchanged blows with their weapons; the point of the spear striking violently with the blade of the katana, several sparks flew through the air.

'' But even you in your current state are more than enjoyable.'' Gensei shouted as he laughed sadistically.

Bulat launched several attacks with the tip of his spear in the direction of Gensei, he skillfully blocked everyone with his katana, he swung the blade of his sword quickly, and the pressure of Bulat's blows made Gensei back a few steps.

Gensei grabbed the hilt of his katana with both hands and struck Bulat's chest, causing Bulat to retreat and cracked the chest of Bulat's armor.

' _Incursio hardened armor is supposed to give an advantage over swords users, but he's so skilled that he can cut through the armor! So this is what it means to master the sword by the man who lived only by the sword all his life_.' Bulat mentally concluded, impressed with Gensei's sword skill.

Gensei slowed the distance between him and Bulat quickly, he takes a blow in the horizontal looking at the throat of Bulat, Bulat then lowers avoiding the blow, Gensei takes another blow now diagonally looking at Bulat's chest, he then leaps back to escape.

Gensei continues advancing toward Bulat, throwing several blows with his sword; Bulat continues to retreat while defending the blows with his spear.

Bulat jumps back and lands a few feet away, he then places his left hand on his right shoulder, Gensei had hit him on his shoulder that had pierced the armor.

'' You're holding your own against my blade, which never fails to kill, you've grown Bulat.'' Gensei stated as he pointed to Bulat with his katana.

'' It's proof that you've been sharpening your skills without becoming over-reliant on your armor, I'm impressed.'' Gensei praised.

'' It's too early to be praising me.'' Bullat retorted.

'' It´s my turn!'' Bullat yelled out.

Bullat jumped up, then with his right hand he threw his spear toward Gensei, the spear was flying toward Gensei, Gensei's eyes widened in surprise, but he managed to leap backward to deflect the spear, the spear hit the floor of the temple forming a hole in the floor.

Gensei looked around, but could not see where Bulat was, Bulat had activated the invisibility of his teigu.

'' This is…'' Gensei snorted annoyed.

Bulat moved behind Gensei, he retracted his right fist and threw a punch in the direction of Gensei, but he noticed Bulat's presence, they turned back and blocked Bulat's punch with the blade of his Katana.

'' I know this is a cheap move, but I will win.'' Bulat said.

'' Invisibility won't work on skilled opponents, furthermore, I know everything is to know about incursion.'' Gensei commented arrogantly.

In another place…

One of the members of the White blow association, was taking a shower at a waterfall, he was tall, muscular, bald and naked from the waist up.

Then behind his head appeared two feline hands, which tried to pierce the nape of his neck, but the old man noticed the attack and jumped forward.

From inside the waterfall leaves Leone who was gritting her teeth in frustration at having missed the blow.

The old man then pulls out a huge sword with a dark rectangular blade.

'' An assassin ... '' The old man concludes.

Leone then advances toward the old man, he tries to cut Leone with his sword, but Leone holds the blade of the sword with the palms of her hands, Leone then uses her strength to bend the blade of the sword.

'' Why you…'' The old man yelled angrily.

The old man hits a kick with his left leg in Leone, she falls to the ground on her back and a moan of pain.

' _Even if his sword is broken, he can still fight like this, this geezer's strong_!' Leone thought.

Then a huge beast like a yellow gorilla appears behind the old man.

'' **Face me, you dinosaur.''** Ben shouted with a Canadian accent.

'' Another?'' The old man said.

Ben then threw a punch in the old man's direction, then grabbed Ben's wrist avoiding the blow.

 **'' You should not hold me like this, geezer.''** Ben said.

'' And why not? Your bizarre gorilla. '' The old man asked irritably.

'' **I will show you.''** Ben said, then Ben's body began to electrify, his body was covered by electricity.

Ben shrieked, then the old man was electrocuted with several volts, the old one let go of Ben's wrist, and fell to the ground unconscious, his body was with several injuries caused by the electricity.

'' Hah not bad, Benny.'' Leone praised Ben with a smile on her lips.

Ben smiled.

In another place…

Sheele was struggling with an old man wearing a purple kimono and a red scarf, he was ramming several blows of his katana toward Sheele, she was defending everyone with her teigu, but she was having trouble.

'' HAHA, you're so weak, little girl.'' The old man yelled with derision.

'' EXTASE!'' Sheele cried out.

Sheele used the trump card of her teigu, the blades of her scissors began to glow purposefully, the old man had to cover his eyes to shield himself from the light.

'' That flash again? That won't work on me…''

The old man said arrogantly as he smiled, but suddenly he felt something running across his chest, it was a bundle of energy, the man's chest now had a huge hole.

'' Ugh ... '' The old man groaned before dropping dead on the floor.

'' You finally showed an opening.'' Mine said with a happy smile.

'' we are not swordswomen, we are assassins, I apologize for not making this a fair fight.'' Sheele apologized to the corpse.

In another place…

On a wooden bridge with oriental architecture, they were Akame and another member of the white blow association.

He was a bald old man with thick eyebrows, he wore a white kimono, and his pants were black, he held a katana with his left hand.

'' The moment a human bloods with the flower of blood is the ultimate beauty, come, your flower will be exceedingly beautiful.'' The old man said.

They were standing a few feet away in complete silence.

' _If you're not making the first move, then I will!'_ The old man thought.

The old man then held the hilt of his katana with his right hand, at the same moment Akame crouched and held the grip of the Murasame.

' _She made her move at this exact moment!?'_ The old man thought with wide eyes.

The two attacked at the same time, so after a few seconds blood began to flow from the old man's body, Akame had been the winner.

'' The red flowers really are beautiful.'' The old man said before falling on the ground.

In the temple…

Bulat and Gensei were still fighting.

'' So you've run out of stamina, that's always been the weakness of the invisibility power.'' Gensei commented.

'' I'm feeling fine, who's the one running out of stamina?'' Bulat asked as he pointed with his index finger at Gensei.

Gensei started to gasp, all that fight was making him tired, especially since he was already in old age.

' _I know that you can't be defeated with invisibility alone, but if it prolongs the fight, that's good enough for me, if I make this into a battle of attrition, and if your movements become even slightly slower, I will win.'_ Bulat thought with determination as he advanced toward Gensei.

The two attacked at the same time, Gensei cut Bulat's shoulder and smeared a lot of blood, but Bulat hit Gensei's chest, which made him spit a lot of blood.

' _old age is really…'_ Gensei thought sadly.

Gensei knelt because of the pain leaning on his katana.

Bullat was standing with his back to Gensei, his body was covered with a smoke, and when the smoke dissipated, the armor was gone.

'' Well done Bulat.'' Gensei praised.

'' Don't look like you're happy that you're on the verge of death, you make me feel like you're the one who won.'' Gensei said with difficulty.

'' Hoh hoh, for my life to be finished at the end of a duel? There is no greater satisfaction.'' Gensei said.

Bullat looked at Gensei with a confused look.

'' Your face say's you don't understand.'' Gensei said with a smile.

'' If a person continues killing, their heart changes into that of a demon without them even noticing.'' Gensei said in a husky voice with a sadist expression on his face.

'' Bulat, I am what you will become, this is your fate.'' Gensei screamed before finally dying, his body crashed to the floor of the temple completely bloody.

Bulat turned to look at the corpse of Gensei, he looked at the body if his master with a sad look.

Bulat walks out of the temple, outside he meets Ben and the others who were waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked worriedly.

'' Yeah, it's over.'' Bulat replied.

'' And the mission is complete.'' Lubbock said.

''Lubo didn't do anything, though, let's get out of here.'' Leone said with a smile on her lips.

'' We have to careful not to get lost on the way.'' Sheele said.

'' You're the only one who has to worry about that, Sheele.'' Mine commented.

' _Gensei, I am not like you, I will continue to live who as I am…'_ Bulat thought with determination, everyone then started to walk back to the Night Raid hideout.

Continue…

Sorry for the delay.

Next chapter: Chapter 10: Ben vs Zank.


	10. Chapter 10: Ben vs Zank

~~Alien ga Kill~~

Chapter 10: Ben vs Zanko.

* * *

 **In the capital at night**

'' Please, please don´t kill me!'' begged a tearful female voice.

In one of the alleys of the great capital, there was a decapitated corpse of a man lying on the floor; beside his body was his head.

Standing next to the body, was a tall, blond man with a strange hairstyle wearing one all over brown.

The man was holding a young blond woman by the neck with his left hand; the woman had an expression of pure fear on her face with tears falling from her eyes.

'' Oh come on, it's your fault for walking around at this time of the night.'' The man said in a jocular tone.

'' Didn't your parents warn you about the scary monsters that come out after dark?'' A sadistic smile began to form on the man's lips.

'' I'll do anything.'' the woman screams in despair.

'' Really? You would be willing to do anything I asked?'' The man questioned.

'' And what if I told you I want to see your head separated from your body? Would you be willing then?'' The man asked sarcastically with an ironic look.

'' Huh?'' The man stammered.

He looked again at the woman in front of him and realized he had already decapitated her; the woman's body fell to the floor while the man was still holding his head with his left hand.

'' mmmm Happy happy, I'll never stop.'' The man declared with an expression of pure sadism on his face, he now looked like a demon.

* * *

 **Night Raid hideout**

'' The target this time, is the rumored serial killer currently plaguing the capital.'' Najenda declared the Night Raid's new target.

Najenda is seated in her chair in the center of the meeting room, and everyone is standing around her.

'' Late at night the will suddenly appear, and remove the head of his victim, it's unknown how many dozens of people he has killed so far.'' Najenda explained.

''This guy must be a psycho.'' Ben remarked as he felt his anger rising, someone who took life so easily was someone Ben had to defeat.

'' There's no mistake, it has to be Zank the beheader.'' Lubbock declared.

'' Who that?'' Ben asked.

'' You Don't know?'' Mine said, ''You are not from this universe, so this time I will not implicate with you, Zank the Beheader is a serial killer. '' Mine began to tell Zank's story to Ben.

She told him that he was the executioner who executed prisoners for the prime minister in the capital prison, but after killing so many people, the prisoners were no longer enough, he then left killing people randomly across the country.

'' He disappeared right around the time that a detainment force was sent out to find him, who knew he would head the capital? '' Bullat commented as he tried to deduce why Zank had returned to the capital.

'' What a horrible guy, we need to find and beat his ass.'' Ben shouted with determination.

'' Hold your horses, Ben…'' Bulat said he approached Ben; he with his right hand began to caress the top of Ben's head.

'' Aniki?'' Ben stammered in confusion, as he felt uncomfortable with the approach of the other man.

'' Zank stole the warden's teigu before leaving, and from then on became a serial killer.'' Bullat explained.

'' If you ran into him without a partner… you'd be in a big trouble.'' Bulat said in a soft voice as he stroked Ben's jaw.

' _I get the feeling I'm in another kind of trouble at the moment.'_ Ben thought frightened.

* * *

 **In the capital**

Ben and Akame walked together through the streets of the capital looking for some clue about Zank whereabouts.

'' Yeah, our search area is down this way.'' Akame commented.

"No one dares leave the house at night, everyone is afraid of the killer." Ben commented in a serious tone as he surveyed the surroundings.

'' They don't know how easy it would be to… mmph…'' Ben was talking until Akame who covered his mouth with her right hand and pulled him back from a wall.

Several Imperial guards ran past the street in front where Ben and Akame were hiding.

'' It's the imperial guard, even they are worked up about this, we need to be careful.'' Akame commented calmly.

'' Can I ask you something before we start searching?'' Ben was restless; since he arrived in this universe there was something that was arousing his curiosity.

'' Don't worry, I brought snacks.'' Akame responded with a glint in her gaze and made a positive signal with her left hand.

'' No… no that.'' Ben sighed in disbelief, did that girl just think about eating?

'' Those teigu things aniki talked about, what are they?'' Ben questioned.

Akame unsheathed her Murasame and pointed it at Ben, Ben placed his arms in front of his body in a defensive position with a frightened expression on his face.

'' Things like this.'' Akame said stoically.

'' I still don't get this.'' Ben replied confused.

Akame began to tell the story of the Teigus, a thousand years ago the emperor to protect the empire resolved to build the best weapons, he gathered the rarest materials in the world and also the most intelligent people of the time to create forty-eight weapons, and gave the name of Teigu for these weapons.

'' Wow, those guns are special '' Ben commented admiringly.

"You say that, but your Omnitrix is even more special," Akame stated.

"Well, the Omnitrix was created by the greatest mind in the universe and also with the most advanced technology, so it's unfair to compare them." Ben laughed lightly, actually, his Omnitrix had more power than the Teigus, but it was not wise to underestimate these weapons, even though they are more primitive than your Omnitrix.

 _'It's a good thing Ben decided to join us, to have him as an adversary would be very scary.'_ Akame thought grimly _, 'I wonder how powerful Ben's strongest forms are.'_ Akame mentally pondered.

"Besides Teigus has trump cards, for example the Bullat Raid has the power to stay invisible," Akame commented.

"But the most important information about teigus ..." Akame's voice grew darker and hoarse with each word.

'' Most important?'' Ben repeated apprehensively.

'' There has always been one ''iron rule'', If two teigu users with intent to kill clash, without fail, one of them will be victim, in other words, if two teigu users fight, onle one will survive.'' Akame finished his explanation with a serious expression.

Ben looked at Akame in amazement, all that explanation of how the teigus worked gave him chills, Ben felt his stomach wrap with the level of violence that exists in the struggles between teigu users, he was not accustomed to this level of carnage.

* * *

 **Later**

At the top of a building in the capital, Zanko stood watching the movement that took place on the streets of the capital.

'' Hnnnnn...'' Zanko gave a moan of arousal as a sadistic smile formed on his lips, he had activated his teigu's abilities.

'' In addition to serial killer, now professional killers and a one hero show up.'' Zanko was quite anxious to cut off the heads of those who were looking for him.

'' What a dangerous city this is, hehe happy, happy…'' Zanko hummed.

'' Okay then…'' Zanko began to focus, he watched all the members of the Night Raid trying to decide whom he would kill first.

'' Which neck should I go after first?'' Zanko pondered.

"Of course, I'm going to start with the hero who never took a single life." Zanko stated as he felt his bloodlust grow, he looked directly at Ben walking down a street beside Akame.

'' So pure, so innocent, so heroic ... he believes in futile things like justice and hope, so ancient, destroying his will be so delightful. '' Zanko licked his lips.

Zanko snapped his fingers.

'' It's decided, the most delicious fruit, are the ones that are just about to ripe.'' Zanko said as he stroked his hair.

* * *

 **Later**

Ben and Akame were sitting together on a marble bench; Akame was eating as usual while Ben drank a glass of soda.

"Dammit, how long will this serial killer keep us waiting?" Ben shrieked angrily as he rose from the bench.

"Shit, show up, so I can kick your ass," Ben shouted.

'' Stop with that Ben, you're going to lure the Imperial guards for here. '' Akame chided Ben.

Ben gritted his teeth.

'' Execuse me for a minute.'' Ben said as he started walking toward an alley.

'' Taking a piss, huh?'' Akame asked.

Ben decided to ignore her and kept walking.

Ben approached a wall, he unzipped his pants and began to urinate.

'' HAH, I needed to do this. " Ben commented, feeling relieved.

Footsteps echoed down the deserted street, Ben closed the zipper immediately and turned in the direction from which the sound was coming.

"Hm?" Ben murmured.

Ben's eyes widened when he saw his grandfather Max standing a few feet away, Ben's mind was confused, how could his grandfather be there in that universe? The Paradox that brought him?

'' Gramps?'' Ben stammered in confusion.

Suddenly Max started to run towards a square, Ben still confused began to follow him, Ben had several questions to ask, how did his grandfather manage to get in this universe, he came alone? Where are the others?

'' No wait.'' Ben said as he chased his grandfather.

'' What's taking you so long Ben?'' Akame asked as she entered the alleyway, she looked around and saw no sign of Ben, she began to be apprehensive.

"Where are you Benjamin?" Akame asked worriedly.

Max stopped running when he arrived in a square with marbled floors, and the square had a fountain in the center, Ben who had followed his grandfather through several streets stopped running, he leaned on his knees totally tired.

"Why are you running away from me?" Ben asked breathlessly.

Max did not answer, just smiled at Ben.

'' Whatever, it's so good to see you again gramps. '' Ben said cheerfully as he hugged his grandfather.

'' How passionate, it seems I showed you something nice.'' Ben's eyes widened in surprise as he heard a voice completely different from his grandfather's voice.

Ben looked up and saw that he was hugging a blond man wearing a brown overcoat and a mechanical green eye on his forehead.

"Good evening," Zanko said sarcastically.

'' Uwaah, my grandfather turned into an old man with bizarre hairstyle. '' Ben shouted in dismay as he walked away from the man.

'' Rather than calling me a ''old man'', I would prefer…'' Zank spoke as he pulled out two blades, one on his right arm and one on his left arm.

'' That you affectionately call me Zank the beheader.'' Zank stated as he crossed his arms in front of his body in an X, on his face was a sadistic smile that showed all his insanity.

Ben looked at the man in front of him surprised for a few seconds, until finally he noticed the situation and his expression changed to a confident.

"Finally you stopped playing hide-and-seek and decided to show your ugly face." Ben said with a mocking tone, he took his right hand to the Omnitrix by pulling back the cover of the Omnitrix, the core of the Omnitrix was exposed.

'' So that thing on your wrist is called Omnitrix, very interesting, '' Zank stated enthusiastically as he pointed with his right forefinger to the device on Ben's left wrist.

'' So this thing can turn you into several different aliens, and you're going to turn into an alien named Diamondhead to fight me because you think your diamond-body could break my blades? Very clever. '' Zanko praised Ben.

Ben's eyes widened.

'' How do you know that? '' Ben asked extremely irritated.

' _What the hell, he read my mind, that eye? Is a Teigu?'_ Ben thought.

'' Bingo.'' Zank shouted.

'' Teigu ''Spectador'' one of it's five sight abilities ''insight'', I can read your thoughts by seeing your facial expressions, body language, and stuff like that, think of it as an extreme form of observation.'' Zank was getting rather confident.

'' If I get questions about you right, can I turn you into a shrunken head?'' Zank asked jokingly.

'' Like I would go for that.'' Ben snapped indignantly.

" You like to hear your own voice," Ben commented irritably.

'' Talking is one of my hobbies after all, oh and be the way… the power I used to find you was ''farsight.'' Zank continued to watch Ben, he felt that this fight would be a lot of fun, that excited him a lot.

Ben tapped with his right hand on the Omnitrix's core, an emerald green light covering Ben's body, when the light dissipated in Ben's place was a creature with a body made of building blocks, his body looked like a gorilla, and the Omntrix symbol was without his chest.

'' **BLOXX.''** Ben shouted out.

 **'' What? I wanted the diamondhead, stupid watch. "** Ben gritted his teeth, was he quite frustrated; why the Omnitrix had to turn him into the wrong alien just now?

'' Haha what a ridiculous form. '' Zank laughed, he pointed at Ben as he laughed.

 **" Shut up,"** Ben shouted with hatred as he moved toward Zank.

'' You're going to try to hit me with a right hook.'' Zank said, Ben tried to hit a right hook in Zank's face, but he easily jumped aside from Ben's blow.

'' Forgot that I can read your mind? Happy, happy. "Zank sneered.

Ben turned his right arm into cannon.

'' Serious? '' Zank chuckled as he covered his face with his right hand in disappointment.

" You're going to turn your arm into a cannon and fire parts of you in my direction, so pathetic," Zank said.

Ben then fired several blocks in the direction of Zank, he easily cut them all with his blades.

'' Complete useless, because I can see everything going on in your head.'' Zank pointed at his Teigu.

Ben then remained silent for a few moments, Zank used his teigu to read Ben's mind...

Suddenly...

Zank burst out laughing, he laughed out of control.

"Damn, this joke is very good." Zank tried to hold back the laughter.

Ben took advantage of this distraction to shoot a block in the direction of Zank's face, the block hit Zank's nose, the impact made him retreat a few yards back.

'' Cheater, you thought of a very funny joke just to distract me. '' Zank shouted angrily, there was a bunch of blood dripping from Zank's nose.

 **" Bloody hell, you're the biggest cheat here, you crazy geezer."** Ben shrieked irritably.

 **" I've had enough of your talk; it's time to end it."** Ben pressed the Omntrix symbol on his chest, a green light covered his body, as the light dissipated, Ben had turned into a green creature, his body was a big goo, and at the top of his head was an anti-gravity device, the Omnitrix symbol was at the top of that device.

'' **Goop.''** Ben yelled, his voice was thin, and at the end of the phrase a static popping sound could be heard as if he were talking on a walkie-talkie.

"C'mon, you first turn into a monster made out of blocks, now you become a nasal mucus, this is getting more ridiculous." Zank said incredulously, he was finding ridiculous the forms Ben was using.

Suddenly he noticed something strange, the form Ben was using now did not have facial expression, Zank tried to use his Teigu to read Goop's mind, but did not succeed.

Zank began to sweat cold; this form also did not have body language or musculature, it was impossible to predict his movements.

" This form ... is trouble." Zank stammered worriedly.

 **'' What's it? Are not you going to tell me you're scared of a nasal mucus? "** Ben sneered.

'' Shut up.'' Zank shouted angrily as he moved toward Ben.

Ben then flew high avoiding the attack, Zank looked surprised at the top, he did not expect that form could fly, Ben then advanced towards Zank, Ben fell on the body of Zank, the green ooze covered the entire upper half of Zank's body.

Zank then felt pain in his two wrists; he looked and saw that an acid was melting his blades.

" What are you doing?" Zank asked irritably.

Ben was using the corrosive ability of Goop's body to melt Zank's blades.

 **" I'm getting rid of those BBQ skewers,"** Ben replied casually.

'' Stop with that.'' Zank demanded.

Zank blades were completely melted, so Ben left Zank's body, he was flying until he landed on the ground a few feet away from Zank.

" Damn," Zank snarled, but he then noticed something was missing, he placed his right hand on his forehead, but he did not found his Teigu, so Zank realized that his Teigu had disappeared.

 **" Are you looking for this?"** Ben asked jokingly, he pointed to his own chest, inside Ben's body was the Teigu Spectator floating in the green ooze.

Ben then thrust his right hand into his own body and removed Teigu from within himself; Ben was holding Teigu with his right hand.

" Give me back this," Zank demanded desperately.

Ben then let Teigu fall to the floor a few inches from his feet.

 **" Oops, it slipped from my hand, my bad."** Ben said ironically.

Zank then ran towards his Teigu, Ben took advantage of this distraction and flew towards Zank, he covered Zank's entire body with his body made of green goo, Ben made his body float in the air in the shape of a sphere.

Zank began to squeeze inside Goop's body, he tried to breathe, but there was no oxygen to breathe, after a few minutes with Zank having his lungs stung by the shortness of breath, he finally fainted.

Ben realizing this, immediately let go of Zank's body, which collapsed on the floor with his body covered in green goo.

Ben then landed on the ground and turned into human again.

At this moment Akame arrives running at the scene, she was visibly worried about Ben.

"Are you okay?" Akame asked.

"Of course." Ben replied he walked over to Zank's teigu and caught her with his right hand; Ben walked over to Akame and handed him over to Teigu.

'' Here's the Teigu he wore. '' Ben said.

" You defeated a user of Teigu alone." Akame stated trying to hide that she was surprised by this, she then unsheathed her katana and pierced Zank in the chest.

" It's very easy," Ben said in an arrogant tone as he started to walk away.

" Now the only thing I want to do is sleep." Ben yawned as he walked.

Akame put his katana in the scabbard and began to follow Ben as she held Zank's teigu with her right hand.

 _'He easily defeated a Teigu users, he is far more powerful than I had imagined, would Ben be a threat to the revolution?'_ Akame thought frightened.

She then shook her head to try to ward off those disturbing thoughts.

Continue...

Next chapter: Chapter 11: Absolute justice.


End file.
